Our Children All Grown Up!
by Somanyfandoms99
Summary: It's been seven years! How did the kids turn out? Were there new additions to their families? The answer is yes! Teenage years are hard all around and the children must navigate and figured life out through puberty, falling in love, and heartbreak! The tries it'll taken ot to end up like their bickering parents feels like a large task but they'll do it!
1. Updated Children Profiles

**_So this is a lot to read, if anyone's interested but thse are just bios! Kinda like a reference sheet for the story on appearances and personalities etc etc. But the second chapter, the ACTUAL chapter, will be out in the morning later on!_**

* * *

 _Kirkland Children!_

Name: Liam

Age: 14

Hair Color: Caramel Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: Liam is still cheerful and energetic, striving to look to the lighter sides of things as always! He is still able to see the magical creatures his mother does but finds them a tad annoying, having that teenage angst to them of course and finding it over bearing, but still adores Flying Mint Bunny. He still enjoys similar things like his father, still the ever mini America, but he loves to study magic with his mother still finding more appeal to that aspect. He helps his mother with his roses and finds school to be such a drag and hard to adjust to it, often skipping half the day much to his mother's anger. Liam is quieter at times and quick to anger just like his mother but tries to read whenever possible but finds he likes to decorate his room. He is angst-y, bites the heads off of people and likes drawing in his notebook than actually paying attention in class. He's dealing with some emotions for his cousin, Austynn, and fighting with Cristiano over him which has caused him to be slightly withdrawn and more angry than normal but he does enjoy the good days when he's able to help his mother with his garden. Other than these aspects in his life he is still cheerful and always has a smile, save for when he's angry or sad. He is also, at just fourteen, very protective of his little sister now.

Name: Jolene

Age: 11

Hair Color: Sunshine Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: Jolene is still a Daddy's girl, at age eleven, but is still more like England or, well, like he was in his pirate years. She is loud, brutish, vulgar when angry and very narcissistic at times. But she doesn't believe in magical creatures, snorting when they are brought up and claiming the scientific reasons why they aren't. She uses the British vocabulary still and absolutely loves astronomy still, just like her father. She excels greatly at history, math and science just like in her younger years! She is what her father calls, a tsundere, like her mother but doesn't see it as such anymore. She does enjoy telling scary stories still and saves a binder full of them she printed off at school to tell at night. Being eleven she is pumped about turning twelve and enjoys being a preteen eventually! She has started the process of going through puberty, much to her brother's embarrassment, but she has yet to touch upon the "angst" her big brother talks about. She does find him to be suffocating as when they go to the World Academy Middle School he always tries to hide her or keep her close so the other boys don't look at her. But why should she care? She still found boys to be gross anyhow!

Name: Alexander

Age: 8

Hair Color: Caramel Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: He absolutely loves ghost stories, just like his mother but also does adore astronomy like his father and sister. He has a love for any and all History, whether it's American or turns out to be Canadian or Hispanic, he loves it all and reads as much as he can despite being eight years old. He still very much enjoys watching his mother hum while he does his needle work and equally loves playing football (Soccer in America terms) with his father. It is suspected, by his big brother and sister, that he has a crush on Romano and Spain's son, Salvador. Which may or may not be true still. Being eight he is more mature than his brother and sister, or so he likes to believe, as he doesn't bicker as much as those two do but he does have his times where he fights with Liam about who gets to play Mario first and who ends up being Mario or Luigi. He is still clingy to his mother a lot of the time like when he was a baby, even if it is embarrassing.

* * *

 _Bonnefoy Children!_

Name: Austynn

Age: 15

Hair Color: Platinum Blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: He is still passive aggressive like his mother and does not like fighting while still being calm and shy but no longer sensitive anymore. He adores maple syrup still and plays on the middle schools ice hockey team, enjoying the sport immensely and loves to play it all day long if possible. He cooks a lot more now than when he was seven and, sometimes, his parents let him cook dinner often joking around about what was for dinner. While playing ice hockey the fifteen year old loves to draw and sing still, staying after school in the art room for long time that his parents often have to go in asking for him. Though he has a dual crush on his cousin and Cristiano he has a lot of emotional baggage and dealing with school isn't any easier! But he is still a soft spoke, sweet boy who also has the flirty personality like his father.

Name: Poppy

Age: 7

Hair Color: Platinum Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: She loves Paris! Being seven now she enjoys traveling to Paris and often begs her mother to move them to Paris rather than staying in her mother's little wood cabin house. She finds she has no cutlery skills so she settles, a lot of the time, for watching her big brother and mother cook while sitting on the counter and asking questions. She is not heavily shy like her mother and big brother but is shy enough she can get quiet a lot. She likes to believe actions say more than words, like her father and even a touch like her Uncle America, but it leads to fights with her little brother. She sometimes gets so angry she screams at whoever makes her angry in rapid French so it's hard to understand what she is saying but her father always knows when she says a bad word. Though she cannot cook like her mother, father and brother she has a wickedly beautiful skill of drawing and she makes breathtaking pictures that someone her age finds difficult to do and she shows it off a lot.

Name: Henri

Age: 7

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: While he'd been very attached to Canada when he was an infant he is still slightly clingy to his mother always wanting his attention at some point during the day. He is a little more of a crybaby than his elder twin sister and being passive aggressive he does make her cry when she attacks him physically. He doesn't like too but he does it a lot and they often both cry for other reasons until Canada comes and breaks up the fight between them. He hates it when his sister points out she's older than him by fifteen minutes making him annoyed easily but still he feels protective of his big sister and it goes so far that, when she tries playing with their cousin, Alexander, he is physically fought until he leaves her alone. He loves to cook, like his mother and father, but adores hockey just like his big brother and mother as well! He does seem to have a relationship like what England and France used to have when they were younger as he and Alexander do fight a whole lot and most of it is being scream in French on Henri's side the two just can't seem to get along in the slightest bit. It often makes him tired of it but he just gets riled up whenever Alexander visits. But other than that he is a sweet boy just like his big brother and just like his sister is a sweet girl. He secretly looks up to his big brother.

* * *

 _Beilschmidt Children!_

Name: Wolfram

Age: 13

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: Yes, down low on the left

Personality: Wolfram, being thirteen, is still the cheerful energetic cry baby he'd been when he was little! He paints when possible with his mother, mostly after dinner when his brother settled down to watch movies with their father. He does still believe in a strict schedule and doesn't tolerate many mistakes still depending on what they are. He still is a Mommy's Boy, from time to time, but doesn't let it show as much claiming he needed to start standing on his own and not cling to Italy as much. He does get bullied just a bit, mild barely there more like teasing, but he relies on Giovanni heavier than ever on to fix it. He is scared of the older kids, despite being older than Giovanni by some odd minutes, he relied on his little brother a lot of the time still. He is very care free and happy, like his mother, but does seem to carry some intense, heavy emotions for his brother that could possibly be transferred over to a specific, dark haired cousin of his.

Name: Giovanni

Age: 13

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Amber

Ahoge: Yes, to the right of his head also down low

Personality: Giovanni, unlike his twin, is almost like him in some ways. He can be cheerful and energetic, when the mood strikes, but he still enjoys taking his siestas a lot but has rules he set for himself, is sometimes too serious for his own good at age thirteen and is definitely still a neat freak which he hates that his brother uses against him. Like his twin he doesn't tolerate mistakes, of any kind, having no remorse now for pointing them out. He is a pessimist, unlike his brother's optimistic personality, Giovanni tends to see reality for what it is and has his opinion on it, telling the truth as he sees fit, and is just a general pessimist to other. Despite, like his brother, demanding space from their parents to stand on his own two feet, he still enjoys watching his father do his paper work and is still stubborn when he is forced to do his work instead of watching Germany do his paper work. Like how the other boys are Mommy's Boy he is a Daddy's Boy. Even at thirteen he wants to do things with his life and make his father proud of him, his mother too, and likes the praise. He likes his cousin, Mia, and loves spending time with her, but he has the inkling his brother may have a crush on her. It's because of this he's set up a strict no Mia and Wolfram alone time much to his elder twins annoyance.

Name: Cecelia

Age: 6

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: She is like her mother, energetic and cheerful, but is also pessimistic like her big brother, Giovanni. She is cheerful about voicing her pessimism, making her parents worried, but she is still lovable. She likes to spend time with Poppy, her best friend despite her being older than her by one year. She likes to draw, take siestas and yet has some strictness to her schedules meaning no one is to wake her up from her naps no matter what. Unless it's for dinner then it's acceptable. She loves to watch her father make wurst and enjoys her mother's smothering a lot of the time and yet she loves her Uncle Romano deeply and sobs for hours when he leaves after visiting. She likes to play with her older cousin, Cristiano, but is stuck with Salvador a lot. She gets easily frustrated and hates being treated like a baby. She always wants to spend time with her big brother, Giovanni, but when denied she shrieks and screams, throwing a fit, until he lets her spend time with him. She is in short like a stubborn, cheerful Italy mix with Germany.

* * *

 _Carriedo Children!_

Name: Cristiano

Age: 14

Hair Color: Brown (curly)

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: At age fourteen he is still, very much so, the ladies man he'd been when he was seven and still flirts with the older female nations. Where he used to be cowardly, like his mother, he'd quickly turned to being very tough like his father but still very cheerful and lovable and adorable by many other peoples noting. He is skilled with his hands, like the other European Nations, he has a skill for painting and cooking with his father as much as possible. While he does not have a curl he still shouts "Chigi!" like his mother does when someone pulls his curl or in pure annoyance. He is a passionate teen and optimistic, still unable to to read the atmosphere or he still doesn't care about it. At. All. He likes doing things his own pace making his teachers frustrated when he turns in week old homework. Yet, like from his very first memories, when he is angry he turns into a little Romano when he is angry getting loud and abrupt with a lot of pouts and swears in Italian. But a sun spot is what he is to his parents and he is still as precious as the day he was born. Or so he heard his parents say when he tries doing something risky. He is as protective of his little brother as Spain was when Romano was his underling and he seems to have a sort of intense rivalry with Liam, not hatred, but he didn't like the other boy.

Name: Salvador

Age: 8

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Ahoge: Yes, like Romano's

Personality: At age eight Salvador gets very easily frustrated as he is just as clumsy as Romano was and very stubborn. He did have a bed wetting problem, blaming it on the bathroom not being close and squirrels getting in, any story he could he'd tell when the bed wetting was brought up. He is like his mother calling his father or others bastard when he gets angry, saying damn too much, despite being eight years old which his parents find concerning. He does make the same "Chigi!" as his mother and brother when annoyed or his curl is messed with and he doesn't like it. Because he's stubborn he can do what he puts his mind too and Spain utterly adores it as it makes Salvador more like his mother! While he is pessimistic a lot of the time like his mother he can be just as passionate and optimistic as his father and big brother. If he's in a good mood! He enjoys spending time with some people but rather likes being alone which concerns his parents a bit but he enjoys picking tomatoes with his father and watering the plants!

* * *

 _Wang Children!_

Name: Xiong

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Golden brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: Though it isn't as obvious Xiong is still, seven years later, superstitious and believes in good luck and fortune. And he definitely still hates losing and getting patronized, shouting he was fourteen when it happened and was not a seven year old still. He does love watching his father make medicine still and likes to help from time to time. He does enjoy drawing manga with his mother, being quiet and hard working, and he does still enjoy looking at his mother's erotic book collection. He no longer strips his clothes (which would be weird) but does walk around in a towel after a shower a lot of the time. When he matured up, became a teenager, he has definitely become more like his mother in being quiet and hard working but he is still somewhat of a pervert after all these years but what boy isn't? He does feel victory a lot of the time when he ties his hair back in a pony tail, like his father, and yet he is like a near identical copy of his mother.

Name: Chiyo

Age: 11

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: Chiyo is also shy and hard working, like his mother, but is exactly like their father. He is still the excitable little boy he'd been at age four and loves superstitions, is fierce, proud and hates being patronized along with losing like his big brother but he is passionate. He shouts "Aiyaa!" like his father when taken by surprise and uses more of the Chinese vocabulary while his brother uses more of the Japanese one. He still enjoys being outside in the nature and such, playing at the park and climbing trees. He's like the wild child of their family and yet he is adorably lovable still. He adores his little sister and, like Xiong, they are both unbearably protective over her like she was some precious flower that needed protecting. He loves his eldest brother, Uri, a lot and enjoys seeing him every other week. He's a hyper, happy loud eleven year old and enjoys helping his father make medicine and spend time whenever possible.

Name: Aaliyah

Age: 5

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Golden-brown

Ahoge: A tiny curl, like her mother's when it's in a pony tail

Personality: It was always hard to say who Aaliyah was the most like but now, at age five, it's easy to see she'll also be like her mother. She is excitable, however, enjoys taking her clothes off like her big brothers once did when they were young, and loves to run around outside. She is cute and lovable to her parents, being the only girl in the family, they enjoy watching her run around but she hates being coddled. She is very independent for a five year old and knows exactly what she wants when she wants it. She loves spending time with South Korea and her Aunty Tai. She enjoys bright, sparkly things often calling them cute and wanting them like a child wants a stuffed animal (Which she had many of). She enjoys mocking her father by saying "Aru" a lot like he does and loves the tickling she gets afterwards. She's heard her parents call her a "handful" but she just figured she was just too adorable for them to handle. She loves trying to climb up trees, like her big brother Chiyo, but can't do it as nimble or gracefully as he can and thus ends up falling out a lot of times. She is always hyper and rambunctious, liking to play with her friend Cecelia, she is always covered in bruises but loves spending time with her mother, claiming she loves him mostest of all!

* * *

 _Beilschmidt Children!_

Name: Astrid

Age: 16

Hair Color: Silver

Eye color: Ruby

Ahoge: Yes, a Mariazell like her mother

Personality: Astrid, the wild child, has always been hard to keep down! She is, like the day she was born, still a crazy ball of energy, is a hooligan, loves fighting and claiming she is Awesome just like her father! She adores being a lone now, as being sixteen privacy is very important, and snaps when someone intrudes into her room without asking. She still likes spending time with her father a whole lot and finds his personality a good fit for hers still, after seven years. While her mother tried to force music into her she liked it but didn't enjoy creating it as much as her mother, sister and little brother. She doesn't fight as often with her mother but does half the time then claims it's just being sixteen and Austria shouldn't push her so much but loves her desperately. She is still the most lonely out of her siblings and tries covering it up a lot, like her father, but still is lonely and can't handle it a lot. She enjoys hanging out with Liam, still enjoying hanging out with the boys, but finds it's hard to come out and hang out with Tatiana a lot as she is dealing with those crush, intense feelings for the beige haired girl. She's still the same as when she was eight years old just, well, more mature! She is still, most definitely sightly protective of her little sister still.

Name: Mia

Age: 14

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: Mia still loves mischief! She no longer has her hair tangled up anymore, as long as it was, but is still smooth and sleek. She is optimistic and easy going, like her mother, and loves art, baking cakes and enjoys being indoors rather than outside now. Being fourteen she, like her sister, is going through changes bodily and is frustrated by it. She likes to be by herself or play the piano or cook with her mother still and likes to actually cook dinner a lot. She understands when Astrid feels lonely and still tries to help her a lot of the time when she's sad or lonely. She isn't spick and span or neat, like Astrid, as she just throws things around the room a lot of the time. She loves Astrid with everything in her and, like Astrid at times, doesn't like being smothered by her mother's affection and doesn't like it when Astrid smothers her as well. Writing music and playing the piano are currently her number one favorite thing to do.

Name: Fritz

Age: 7

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Eye Color: Ruby

Ahoge: Yes, a Mariazell as well

Personality: Fritz is definitely like his father in ever aspect of that! He loves attention his mother gives him and definitely loves to make trouble and though he doesn't care much for the music his sister and mother makes, as it's not something he likes, he does enjoy listening to his mother sing while cooking or watching his mother and Mia playing the piano. He is sensitive, just like his father and Astrid, but he tries hiding it best he can but sometimes he just can't do that anymore . He is very happy and sociable little micro nation he is and it is just cute and adorable! He does like Aili, the other girl he grew up with, and he likes to pick on her a lot when they were smaller and even once in a while now but his feelings for her a clear. And that makes him very flustered and actually gets him to cry when it's brought up to much for the emotional overload of it.

Name: Wilhelm

Age: 5

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: Yes, just like Fritz and his sister, Astrid.

Personality: He is the very duplicate of his mother! He's easy going, quiet, optimistic and likes to keep his room tidy. He likes art, not being able to draw more than a stick figure, but likes going to art museums with his mother on their bonding days. He does love to hear his mother play the piano as it gives him such joy to hear the pretty notes and enjoys his time learning how to play. He is also camera shy, just like his mother, as during his life half of his pictures are of him blushing or looking flustered when he noticed the camera on him. He does like hanging out with Giovanni, enjoying the brunette's company and vividly making his mother and Giovanni's father strangely disturbed at how much their relationship seems like Germany and Austria's. Wilhelm does enjoy going outside sometimes and visiting his Uncle Germany but doesn't seem to have much patience for his elder brother, Fritz's, wild behavior but he truly does love his older brother and wish's, from time to time, he had the strength to be that bold like him and his big sister, Astrid. He is all together a Mommy's boy and is rather timid from time to time.

* * *

 _Braginsky Children!_

Name: Tatiana

Age: 15

Hair Color: Beige

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: Tatiana is still cruel, like her mother, and is still unsociable but it quick to forgive like usual. While her calm moments are all the time and cover her anger she does enjoy watching arguments. She is still pushy, manipulative, and she has a strong belief that there is no compromise depending on what that subject may be, who's involved and what is involved. She enjoys reading books greatly, always having one in her hands, just doesn't love them like her little brother. While she loves her little brother she finds him intolerable with him only being a year younger she finds it suffocating and hates the tiny age difference. It's why she sometimes value's Viktor better as her little brother is light years away from her age and it gives her a sort of superiority complex. She isn't always mean or cruel and does have her happy moments, where she's a bright bubbly little girl she always keeps hidden now. She still loves the winter and the snow, butterflies in the spring time and she absolutely loves spending time with Astrid. The other girl really brings out her best side and she finds herself calm with no cruelty or mean intent. She is truly happiest when she's hanging out with Astrid.

Name: Darius

Age: 14

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: He is very serious like his father and has a hard time understanding a lot of jokes. Though he is introverted he is very cheerful which makes him so close friends but makes many question why he is so introverted if he was so cheerful. He loves literature, enjoying reading with his father a lot and loves to spend that quality time with him. He is, deep down, scared of his older sister on an instinctual level. He loves her and wants to bond with her at times, seeing as he can be just as cruel as her when the time pushes him to be so, but that wasn't a good thing to bond over. He does love martial arts, wanting to practice a lot more and be super good at it still so his father eventually signed him up to learn martial arts much to his joy and he loves to doodle, still, with his sister when they were in school or doing their home work at the table. While he utterly loves his big sister she scares him too much and always runs to his father when she scares him or tries to hurt him. He sees what kinda girl she is when she's playing with Astrid and he is off playing either by himself or if Mia is there with her. He doesn't understand his sister and mother still, unsure of why they are the way they are but loves them anyhow and is still more than determined to have a good, happy life!

Name: Viktor

Age: 6

Hair Color: Beige/Brown

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: Viktor, despite being six, is just like his mother in every aspect of the meaning of it and yet is just like his father. He's both in one little person. He's cruel, cheerful, introverted but quick to forgive when something bad goes his way and someone apologizes. He loves to read and he longs to learn martial arts like his big brother and hates that he can't because he's smaller and younger. Viktor loves his big brother, Darius, loves reading and doodling with him but he utterly, absolutely, adores his big sister Tatiana. They always hang out and play together, much to his joy and her happiness, and he constantly loves to play. He understands his sister is cruel but loves her anyhow! He doesn't understand a lot of what goes on in his family and finds it to be crazy, a little big, and too much what with his going to school as well. But he learns to adapt and because he adores his family so much he just can't help but adore his family in some, slowly growing, little way.

* * *

 _Kohler Children!_

Name: Sven

Age: 18

Hair Color: Light Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: Sven has yet to grow out of his "keeping his face blank" kind of thing and he remained acting like Norway. He is still very reclusive and loves Norwegian stories still and finding them even more fascinating than when he was little. A lot of the time Sven spends time talking with his mother's troll, playing cards late at night when he can't sleep not that that helps him with his final year of the Academy but still he did so. He's still shy around strangers, though he doesn't run away anymore, he is still shy and it doesn't change the slightest bit. He does still love his father, deeply, and wants to talk with him about things but can't bring himself to do so. He still wants to be like his father and be open like his brother but even at age eighteen it's much too hard.

Name: Abel

Age: 13

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Dull Blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: Abel is still very hyper and excitable, having a good sense of humor despite being stubborn he still can be controlling though he hides it well. He acts like a wild child still, at age thirteen, much to his mother's annoyance and it gets him into the principles office but he strangely never gets detention or he's wild and full of life, as his father says, he doesn't understand his brother, Sven, still and finds him confusing but looks up to him nonetheless. He enjoys the snow still but finds it tiring when they are entering March and it's still snowing he finds it old and aggravating. He loves hanging out with Finland a whole lot still, finding he loves to be in his Uncle's calming presence and hanging out with his younger cousin, Aili. He shows his affection for his brother a lot despite his brother's personality, much like how Denmark with Norway, embarrassing his elder brother. He still is somewhat of a Daddy's Boy and wants nothing but to make his parents proud of him. He enjoys playing games, electronic or board games, with his little brother Nikolai.

Name: Nikolai

Age: 7

Hair Color: Medium Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: At age seven Nikolai is not the typical "difficult child" but God he was pushing it. Where his brothers were stubborn in other areas he was so stubborn and childish he didn't listen to anyone except for his mother. He is vigorous, always wanting to be outside no matter the weather, and a wicked sense of humor already. He manages his cheery demeanor and uses it whenever he has to get out of something and it typically works for he uses his adorable looks. He enjoys building with his big blocks, like his brothers used too, and likes to do it a whole lot making buildings and leaving them in dangerous areas as he forgets to pick them up. Seeing as he's quiet his father sometimes tends to forget about him and Nikolai will get frustrated by this and slap his father's head from behind if he was down low enough. He did, over the years, inherit his mother's ability to see magical creatures but only certain ones, not all like his elder brother and mother, but the ones he has are not typical. He has always been curious and adventures, like Denmark, pushing his limits and often disappears making his mother freak out a lot. He is painfully shy when his cousins, Sunneva and Helena, come over to play with him. He loves playing chess and watching his mother play it.

* * *

 _Oxenstierna Children!_

Name: Aili

Age: 8

Hair Color: Light Blonde

Eye Color: Heterochromia; left eye, green-blue; right eye, violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: She has become like her father, definitely being stoic and quiet a lot of the times for the age eight. She can be very talkative, like her mother, when she goes to school and sees her father after a long while and enjoys it. She does enjoy saunas, though they tend to be to hot for the eight year old, and loves her after school sweets. She's just as playful as her father but, like him, her already intimidating personality covers it up good! She enjoys crafting with her father even if she can't do much as he can and actually enjoys debates much like her father even if she doesn't understand it. She doesn't see her father as "Scary" as he comes across to other nations and she sees him as nothing more than a giant teddy bear. She adores her mother just as much with his sunny personality and clings to him fiercely but is embarrassed when one of her cousins or Uncles points this out.

Name: Carilla

Age: 4

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Green-blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: She is a simple, gentle and honest girl that makes hearts melt at age four. She is calm but tends to freak out over things that might make her big sister upset but cares for her greatly. She is talkative, babbling to her big sister when they come home from school or to her mother when he's making dinner, loving the attention she receives much more than her big sister. She loves sweets but doesn't truly care much for the saunas much to her mother and big sister's surprise from her likeliness to Finland. She is like her father and is playful and received his eye color but she adores him just as deeply as Aili adores him. When she catches her parents, or sister, looking upset she puts on her best sunny and smiley personality to make them feel better. She's very simplistic, adoring her seal plushie she got from her Big Brother Ladonia and likes to play with her cousin Helena even if she is older than her. She mostly just goes along in the days and enjoys watching her cartoons on the TV when they come on in the morning with her favorite cereal.

* * *

 _RoChu Child!_

Name: Uri

Age: 20

Hair Color: Beige

Eye Color: Golden-brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: Being twenty and independent he no longer feels awkward going back and forth between his mother and father. He still is quick and has a hot temper, believes in his lucky numbers and has a belief in good luck and is still slightly quiet. He talks, when spoken too, but unless that happens but if it doesn't then he then he doesn't speak making him quiet. He does enjoy visiting with his father, Russia, a lot more but definitely enjoys going to see his mother and visit with his little brothers and sister a lot. He is still embarrassed when mentioned, that his family makes fun of him when he mentions dates with Hungary's daughter, Ileana and how they are dating. He is quick to a temper and shy when it's brought up but it's hard to avoid when they're living together! He does tend to push the subject off when one of the elder nations, say his father or America, try to get him to open up about sex and what not which he instantly shuts down and gets cruel with his words. He is definitely still like a mix of his mother and father but no longer let's it get to him he's Half Russian and half Chinese anymore.

* * *

 _Héderváry Children!_

Name: Ileana

Age: 20

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: Being twenty Ileana is just like her mother now a days, being a fan girl of boy on boy relationships or fanfiction. But she is still like her father in being cheerful, mischievous and friendly like Romania himself. She still thinks on how egotistic she was by loving the story of Ileana Cosanzeana, the story her father told her, and feels embarrassed by it. She still believes herself plain in looks after being a tomboy her whole childhood, just like her mother, she tries to believe she is pretty. But also like her mother she is very scary when angry and loves to rough house with boys despite being twenty if they are in her age range. She also gets embarrassed when her mother mentions how when she and Uri move they seem to have similar movements, like magnets, and she shuts up shyly. She loves going home to Uri, enjoying his presence still, and yet she does miss being a little girl sometimes as she and her mother are often mistaken for sisters, she doesn't mind to much. She enjoys visiting her father a lot of the time and enjoys the quality time with him and her Romanian side of the family.

Name: Levi

Age: 15

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Red

Ahoge: No

Personality: At age fifteen he still feels silly believing heavily in black magic like his father, the good fortune and reading ones fortune but he still does. He, like Liam and Sven, can see mythical creatures which made the three of them close but enjoys the other boys when they hang out, even if Sven is eighteen and older than both him and Liam. He enjoys going to hot springs still, with his mother, and singing scary songs and loving cute things still despite being a boy. A lot of the time, if the moment strikes, he is battle hungry and itching for physical fights but is calm a lot of the time. His sister, despite being five years old, no longer get in physical fights, but shriek at one another still and fight just like their parents; like cats and dogs. While he no longer hands out with Sven as much he hangs out with Liam a lot and it makes him embarrassed as he feels his emotions for the American boy is getting to far out of control for his liking over the years. Though he and his sister fight badly he adores her so much and doesn't know what to say half the time to her and even being those five years younger is always ready to threaten to beat up Uri if he hurts his big sister. He also adores his little sister, Réka, much more than expected and enjoys having the younger with him.

* * *

 _Kirkland-Oxenstierna Child!_

Name: Helena

Age: 7

Hair Color: Golden Red

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: Helena is definitely a theater geek, even at age seven. She loves listening and watching Broadway musicals, learning historic facts and loves watching movies with her still dreams of traveling the world still when she gets big and is able to handle her self good! She is very cheerful and adorable having the allure of her father a lot of the time over her mother who complains in a good way about her being so cute. She does enjoy doing arts and crafty things, enjoying the activities and making something pretty and sparkly to show off to her parents about her skills. Sometimes she is a big cry baby, like Sealand was when he was young, and cries over little things but often calms down in time to hang out with her Gampa Sweden and loves him more than anyone expected. She wants to be in plays and is always the star role in the school plays for younger kids when they are played and she sings in her chorus group at school and loves it! She enjoys hanging out with her cousin, Sunneva, and though everyone around her has a lot of siblings she is content being an only child and the spotlight of her parents adoration and love.

* * *

 _Steilsson- Long Children!_

Name: Sunneva

Age: 8

Hair Color: Silver Brown

Eye Color: Light Brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: She doesn't show a lot of emotion, like her parents, facially but like her mother if her emotions get to much they definitely explode. She is still more afraid of the dark, deathly of it, screaming still when she wakes up in the dark and sobs when her night light goes out and her parents have to spend hours calming her down until she falls back to sleep. She does get hyped when her father puts on a movie with Jacki Chan, claiming she will be just as awesome as him one day and be as cool as her grandfather, China. She is still passionate and hot blood like her mother, especially when something doesn't go her way, but still finds it hilarious when she's with all her Uncles and they try getting her mother to call them "Big brother. She loves her Uncle Norway a lot, adoring him to the point it would be like she was his child and not Iceland's but it isn't taken offensively. She does wear dark clothing, nothing flashy, and did have a bad streaking habit when she was in her toddler years and is embarrassed when it's brought up a lot. She likes seeing her cousin, Chiyo, despite him being older than her by three years and he does like her as well but they both say it's uncool to be seen together. She loves licorice and, like her cousins and Uncles, enjoys hot springs and is immature with childish aspects. She still wishes she had her mothers pretty silver hair and violet eyes, like her baby sister, and hates having silver brown hair and light brown eyes of her father but sucks it up when her mother fawns over it. She tries her best to keep her mother happy when he gets upset and loves seeing him smile.

Name: Sara

Age: 7

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: Though she is only a little under a year younger than her sister, Sunneva, she finds it annoying when she is called her "baby sister" and snaps at her a lot. She is childish, immature and has a very bright facial expression, no matter the emotion. She is outgoing and extroverted and loves watching anything with Jacki Chan in it and definitely loves making her father laugh when she can. She enjoys wearing bright pink clothing, the color her favorite color and wanting it on any thing she wears, and flaunts it happily. She loves her Uncle Finland, his personality like hers, and loves her Uncle Denmark and Gampa China and her cousin, Chiyo. She eats licorice by the bucket full, whenever possible, and loves being immature with her big sister whenever she can. Though she finds her pale skin, silver hair and violet eyes boring seeing as she knows of Prussia's children having violet eyes and silver hair or most of them, she finds herself plain. She absolutely loves her sister's silver brown hair, finding it mesmerizing, and her light brown eyes. It's like a flip flop for her for what Sunneva feels, and wishes she had her sisters coloring but still likes when her sister comments on her pretty hair and eyes. She wants to make her sister proud and yet the tiny age difference makes them both feel competitive and suffocated but in good ways and bad.

* * *

 _Beilschmidt-Heredvary Child!_

Name: Réka

Age: 6

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: She is exactly what you would think a child of Prussia and Hungary would turn out to be. She is completely tomboyish and wrestles with boys, claiming she is awesome, and is overall an adorable girl in her mother's eyes. She doesn't like being smothered and enjoys running around climbing trees but loves hanging out with her mother, when the time comes, and her mother's friendship with Ukraine and enjoys the woman a lot. Like her siblings and just like her father she is very sensitive so when she is sent to her room or punished, called out on her bad behavior, she hides and ends up crying. She doesn't exactly get along with her half brother, Wilhelm, but adores her half siblings Astrid and Fritz despite her mother constantly getting her to play with Wilhelm. She is easily impatient and doesn't like waiting but she loves having all of her mother's affection being the youngest but doesn't like being smothered. She definitely loves running in shorts and, sometimes, without a shirt as she is a child and undeveloped but she can tell sometimes her mother is concerned but has no idea why. She loves her father, Prussia, but doesn't understand quite yet why her mother and father aren't together like other mom's and dad's but tries not to think about it too much.


	2. Chapter Two - School Time!

_**So! Here's the new story! This chapter will be sort of in the view of the kids, so it won't be focusing to much on the Nations too much! If that makes sense at least! So here's the new story! I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

The car ride to school was what some would call "hell" and Liam Kirkland called it as such. He sat behind his father in the car, Alexander in the middle and his sister by the left side. The morning had gone badly, obviously, with him staying up late last night playing video games and going to bed around two in the morning making it difficult to get up at his seven o'clock time for school and his mother made it worse by taking his game privileges away. They'd fought and actually screamed until they got in the car where a silent, cold stretched between them. That is until his father, the personification of America, sighed and twisted in his seat.

He looked like his father, that he couldn't deny, with their glasses, caramel blonde hair and blue eyes. The only thing he lacked was the Nantucket his sister had. "Liam, buddy, couldn't you apologize to your mom?" America asked hesitantly, like he was ready for Liam to bite his head off, but Liam felt bad. How could he not?! His father rarely asked him to do anything, being one of the coolest Dad's on the planet, he felt guilty into apologizing.

That is until he opened his mouth. "I did nothing wrong!" He snapped crossing his arms, blue eyes flashing in warning like lightening. His mother, the personification of England, tightened his hands on the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white and his emerald irises flicked to his in the rear view mirror.

"Oh really. So staying up until two in the morning, refusing to leave bed and screaming at me that I'm a horrible mother for taking your gaming privileges away is doing nothing wrong?"England demanded as he drove along the high way, his sister just watching the window like she wasn't there and Alexander was strangely silent for being an eight year old.

"I'm fourteen!" Liam shouted throwing his hands out like it explained it all, his eyes widening behind his glasses. "What? Where you never fourteen!? Why does Dad understand but you don't!?"

"I understand you're being very disrespectful right now that's what I understand!" England snapped at his son as he took the turn off to the World Academy. "Your father understands, yes, but you are taking advantage of that. And keep up the disrespect to me and you can plan on seeing your games in two weeks rather than one."

"What!" Liam screeched looking exasperated, like they were conspiring against him. "You can't do that!"

"I can and will!" England snapped back at his son who made a light noise and looked like he couldn't believe what was going on. "I am your mother, Liam Alfred Kirkland, you respect me and your father! You don't give disrespect and earn respect back!"

"That's bullshit!" He shouted in anger making Alexander, Jolene and America's head whip to look at him. Alexander's emerald eyes, identical to their mother's, were wide with hesitation and even a touch of fear while Jolene's blue eyes, identical to his in shade, seemed to say he messed up big time.

"Watch your mouth, kid. I mean it. Stop pushing buttons or I'll bust your ass when we get you home from school." America warned with no shouting and that made it ten times worse and Liam stared at him, wide eyed. "Knock it off, Liam. I'm being serious."

Liam had nothing else to say so he just threw himself back in his seat, his school bag tucked between his calves, and he just glared out the window. He was his father's son and enjoyed his video games, but with them taken away for the week, he had nothing good to do other than school and deal with his siblings. He didn't even have a cell phone to play games on! Well, lots of kids had them, but he didn't need one necessarily. He just wanted one for gaming. He watched the light on the windows of the Academy, even from a distance, wink at him with light and he gritted his teeth.

It took a solid ten, fifteen minutes for them to get to the Academy and park, America with England sliding out, and left the three kids to unbuckle and get out, bags in hands. It was when he stepped out of the car that he caught sight of his cousin, Austynn. While many physical changes happened to all of them the past seven years Austynn somehow still looked the same only his hair was longer. He himself kept his hair short, like a messy mix of England's and America's, and he stood at a solid five foot five making him pretty tall of seventh grade.

"Austie!" He shouted leaving his parents who shouted at him not to run freely, and rushed up to Austynn who looked up. He smiled then, softly, at Liam with his violet eyes warm at the welcome which also happened to make his heart flutter in his chest. "How are you?"

"Merci for asking. I'm fine! How about oyu? Was you're long weekend fun?" Austynn asked curiously, tilting his head slightly, he smiled at Liam when he noticed a familiar tan skinned boy stepping out of his car and he smiled like a megawatt. "Oh! There's Cristiano!"

Liam felt his stomach sour at this and looked over his shoulder to see Cristiano climbing out of the car, standing in front of his mother and smiling when Liam grabbed Austynn's hand. Cristiano was a beautiful boy, his hair a tousled mix of waves and curls making it messy, soft tan skin smooth and blemish free so far with wide bright green eyes. He was beautiful. Austynn blushed when he felt his hand being grabbed but pulled it away and Liam looked at him in surprise.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay? I have first period History with Cristiano so I'm going to walk there with him. Salut!" Austynn then took off across the parking lot to Cristiano, who also got a megawatt smile and they both jabbered before taking off to the school after saying good bye to their parents. He felt a tap at his elbow and looked down at his sister in surprise. He wondered why she wasn't with the other sixth graders yet when she looked up through her dark blonde lashes, her blue eyes pitiful.

"You're so pitiful." She sighed the words in her eyes making Liam blush when she noticed Levi and pointed to him. "Hey, there's your actual boyfriend."

"Jo!" He jerked when he noticed Chiyo Wang waving happily at his sister and tensed up like a cat. Chiyo had short dark brown hair and brown eyes, smooth skin as well for an eleven year old, and he smiled at Jolene who smiled back at him, her blue eyes sparkling. If they ever got together, not that he thought his sister imagined it, they'd be a weirdly good looking couple.

"Chi!" She shouted back smiling then when she slapped Liam's side and took off running right to Chiyo, her long blonde hair bouncing like silken sunshine locks against her back. She met up with Chiyo, the both babbling much like Austynn and Cristiano, before going inside the school when Levi walked up to him hesitantly and he sighed but smiled softly. Levi had been one of the most consistent friends who was sweet and he could talk about those familiar mythical creatures.

Levi had shoulder length brown hair he tied in a small tail against the base of his neck and familiar red eyes that met his. Liam only imagined Levi as being sort of like his opposite of his blonde hair and blue eyes. "What's up, Liam?" Levi asked softly as he held his backpack straps tight in his hands and looked at Liam expectantly and Liam then smiled softly at him.

"Nothing. Wanna get in and see if they're still giving out those little boxes of cereal for breakfast?" Liam asked then with Levi smiling and nodding before the both of them walked to the school happily. Levi was one of the only friends he could count on to always go along with him and though he was Austynn, who he enjoyed hanging out with, it was good enough and he smiled.

* * *

"Hey, guys- woah, what's wrong with Wolfie?" Liam asked with wide eyes as he sat at the table, Tatiana sitting at the end with Astrid, Wolfram next to Giovanni with Mia off to the side of him, Levi, Cristiano, Austynn and a few others sitting at the lunch table. Liam had loaded his tray with pizza, a smuggled hamburger, a Coke he bought and some potato wedges. Levi sat next to him of course, across from Austynn and Cristiano, giggling to themselves and it irritated Liam slightly.

"Wolfram got caught day dreaming in math and the teacher gave him extra homework." Giovanni explained moving his hand over his brown locks of hair, pushing them away from his face and scowled at his brother lightly. Giovanni and Wolfram looked completely different, Giovanni having his hair smoothed back like their father and his skin seemed to gain a little darker olive complexion, no longer pale, showing his Italian heritage, his amber eyes brighter in color and he always had a stern air around him despite being thirteen. Wolfram, on the other hand, wore his blonde hair long to just below his jaw, the middle of his neck area, the color a soft pale gold that went well with his ice blue eyes and pale skin, his Germanic roots sticking out more than his Italian, but the one thing they still shared was their curls.

"Hey! It's no big deal! I slack off in math all the time cause I'm awesome! Und I'm in my Junior year! If I can do it und pass Wolfie can too!" She exclaimed at her end of the table, her visible ruby eye twinkling at the others, her bangs styled down over her right eye and the ends came just below her chin. The silver was startling, at first look, but she grinned and she got a softer edge rather than the stone hard girl who could kick your ass in a heart beat. Liam honestly missed hanging out with her but she spent a majority of her time with Tatiana Braginksy. As if the mention on her in his thoughts, Tatiana looked up, her green eyes dark and blank, her beige hair falling past her shoulders in lock wavy locks and her skin was nearly marble from the snowy conditions of her home lands snowy conditions half the year.

"But you had Tatiana tutoring you though, right? She helped you bring your grades up after all!" Mia inserted with her violet eyes crashing with her elder sister's ruby ones and the silver haired girl looked away. Mia then turned to Wolfram, placing a rather small pale hand on her chest and smiled. "I'll help you, Wolfram. I'll ask Mutter to bring me by your home any time you need help!"

Wolfram, Liam found, turn a rather interesting shade of red that stood out like a neon on his pale coloring. "U-U, grazie!" He stuttered then scratched the back of head and opened his home made lunch of wurst and spaghetti mix, and his cheeks still burned. "I appreciate the thought, Mia. I'll-I'll ask Mama when we get home about setting something up."

"Awesome!" Mia then started eating her salad smiling as Liam looked on and turned to Levi who raised his brows like he was shrugging, Austynn was looking at the pair curiously as possible from his position and Cristiano was grinning at his blushing cousins face. Liam could almost understand why Wolfram blushed so much, as Mia was a very pretty girl with her long dark chestnut brown hair that spilled down in loose waves to the middle of her back, the mole under her mouth that was once a freckle when she was tiny, now rested under her mouth like Austria's and her large violet eyes with her pale skin. She was very pretty for fourteen.

"Oh! That reminds me Liam can you give this to Jolene?" Austynn finally pipped up holding out a dull blue book, no writing on the front, and smiled. "She can't get to these books, being in sixth grade and all, which is weird cause in seventh and up you can get it." Austynn never once flaunted he was in eighth grade to Liam but it felt, strangely, like a tiny dig in his seventh grader pride.

"Sure, I'll be sure to give it to her when we're at home." Liam replied taking the book and tucking it in to his book bag, which looked ready to explode, when Cristiano grinned looking the ever devilish duplicate of his mother. Liam looked up at this and glared at him from behind his glasses. "What."

"Nothing, just that you're bag looks so messy it's about to explode." Cristiano remarked with that taunting smirk that made Liam want to deck his lights out and he gritted his teeth. "Why don't you clean it once in a while, huh?"

It was the tiny snap, the push that sent Liam over the edge. What with Cristiano constantly attached to his cousin's hip, taunting him every time they locked eyes, and his drama at home with his mother along with other teenage shit, he surged to his feet with his chair screeching loudly against the floor. He felt Levi whispering for him not to do it and to sit down but his arm was pulling back while his other hand made work to rip his glasses off his face and tuck them away safely, did he throw his arm he'd pulled back forward and punched Cristiano so hard in the face the Spanish-Italian boy flew backwards chair and all and crashed to the floor. It was like the whole room just hushed quickly, breathes being sucked into tight lungs and held there for fear of breathing. Liam had never fought, never hit anyone in real life up until now, and it made his knuckles throb.

He was going to walk away, shock now rocking him to his core now that the anger was gone, and took a small step back. Austynn looked at Liam's hand and stood up as well, his violet eyes wide. "Liam! You're knuckles are bleeding!"

Liam looked down at his knuckles when he realized the blood wasn't his and he nearly threw up his half eaten lunch when Cristiano pulled himself up, his nose gushing blood and his green eyes dark and cold as emeralds. He rubbed under his nose, a streak of blood on his tanned skin, when he looked up."Figlio di puttana!" Cristiano screamed with new blood forming just a ring around his nostril but he threw himself across the table and tackled Liam to the floor.

He slammed his fists into the blonde's face, blood gushing from Liam's nose like a hose and he punched back kneeing him in the groin hard making the boy scream in pain, tears forming on his dark lashes. He continued slamming his fists wherever while Liam slammed his hands up punching Cristiano in the face hard as he could as they screamed insults at each other in English and Italian, the screams ringing in the room and he noted faintly that Austynn ran off to get help. He swung up and cracked his forehead against Cristiano's hard as he slammed a fist into his cheek and got him off when a teacher came running in. It was his English teacher, , her hazel eyes wide when they hardened.

"Liam Kirkland Cristiano Carriedo get your things and to the principles office! Now!" She roared at the two teens and Liam swallowed tasting blood from his lip, which was split, and his cheek bone throbbed and his eye hurt which would probably bruise up like his forehead and his nose was gushing blood that was pouring down the back of his throat making him gag. He grabbed his bag and his hard blue eyes, like sapphires, clashed with Cristiano's hard green eyes that were like emeralds. He swung his bag on his shoulder, leaving his glasses off and walked out to the principles office. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

"Unbelievable. Un. Believable!" England all but shrieked at Liam, hands on his hips and green eyes beyond furious. "What the hell were you thinking? Oh, I know! Just like your father you didn't think!"

"Baby, calm down and-" America started with his hands coming to rest on England's shoulders when the green eyed Brit whipped around shoving a finger in his face cutting off his words just as Spain and Romano entered the office, the secretary behind him. Liam shrank in his seat, glaring at his thighs as Cristiano crossed his arms over his chest looking down as well and Liam wished to dissolve into nothing right then and there.

"I won't calm down!" England shrieked again but in America's face this time, his face red and America caught sight of the shiny film of tears on his eyes. "He was supposed to be better! We raised him better than this! I don't want my son pummeling others because they say the wrong thing! That's not my son!"

Liam felt a knot in his throat, one promising tears, form and he swallowed thickly but found he couldn't get it to go away. It was true, his mother did raise him better and he felt the guilt and shame forming then weighing down on him. He took a peek at Cristiano and found the other peeking at him as well when they both dropped their gazes but Liam could see Cristiano was feeling the same shame and guilt. He noticed Cristiano's father, personification of Spain, clear his throat and he could even see Cristiano's mother, personification of South Italy, appear upset as well as he clenched his jaw softly. It seemed England's words hit close to home for all of them and though he and Spain held a disliking for each other, Spain knew when to step in.

"Eyebro- England, listen. Lo siento for my son, he knows better than to hit back." Spain spoke up drawing England's watery green eyes to his own and Spain took a breath and let it out. "He was wrong to push Liam and he will be writing an apology to Liam, along with a verbal one, and punished when we get home. I will also do this." Spain took another deep breath and spoke after. "I apologize for my idiot son. He had no right going to hurt Liam, who I do like to see when he comes over with Austynn, and he will be grounded for what he did. I can't...I can't say enough but only know we didn't raise him to hurt others because they say the wrong things. We raised him a lot better than that."

Liam stood up then catching the adults' attention when he turned his attention to Cristiano who stood up as well. His left eye was swelling and turning an ugly mess of blue and purple, his lip was cleaned but was swollen due to the cut and and his knuckles burned from the skin splitting open when he punched Cristiano and his ribs hurt from the kneeing to his ribs. He took a breath and though it burned his lip, made his ribs throb, he let it out much like Spain and opened his eyes. It was a clash of blues against greens when Liam finally got his words out. "I'm sorry for throwing the first punch."

"Lo siento for responding." Cristiano replied looking at Liam for a split moment more before they sat down leaving a stunned silence when the principle came sliding in to her seat. She was a strict woman who always kept her brown hair back in a tight bun and her gray eyes missed nothing in their surveillance.

"Thank you, parents, for coming. I have come to the conclusion of the act of punishment the boys should have as neither side is guilt free." She started out folding her hands on her desk with two bright pink slips underneath them and Liam's stomach dropped. "They will be suspended for the next week, five short days. We will gather their work for them to do at home or after school but they are suspended."

"Perfect." America replied nodding when he picked up Liam's bag and gave a hot look to his son. "I'm sure that's like getting a little to close to getting off scotch free so we'll handle the rest of the punishing at home."

"Understood." She nodded then looked at digital clock on her desk then up. "Now, I do have a meeting seeing as I left as they left for a break, but if there's anything not understood now just tell me and I'll call homes after the meeting if that is not to informal of me to do so."

"No, go right ahead." Romano jumped in, his arms crossed over his stomach which was bloated with his third pregnancy. Yes, Romano was pregnant again, in his sixth month, and Spain was worried this strain would get to him but he also picked up Cristiano's bag. "If there's any questions we'll call you." He then grabbed the collar of Cristiano's blazer and tugged him up.

"Alright, then I'll see you boys a week from now." The principle nodded standing up and Liam, with Cristiano, were pulled up again. The seven of them filed out, Romano being first as he was pregnant, then the others spilled out. The boys were pulled from the secretary's office, outside into the barren hall to the front doors. When yanked outside by England Liam stared down as he stumbled a long to the car when he had the pure gall to have and let this one thought form with all the punishments weighing on him.

How much worse could it get?


	3. Chapter Three - Punishments

"You're so freaking stupid!" Cristiano flinched when he climbed in the car, his father behind the wheel and mother in front of him. Salvador was glaring at him, his hazel eyes dark with his anger, his dark hair shaggy and hanging down past his chin but looked just as dark and silky as his mother's but his anger was palpable, like Romano's. "Why do you have to go messing everything up? I was gonna hang out with Alexander but now I can't because of you!"

Cristiano flinched at his younger brother's words, tears actually gathering in Salvador's eyes. Cristiano didn't walk away from the fight unscathed, he had one eye swelling up and his lip was swollen and red, his fingers ached form punching, his hair ached from the split second Liam yanked at it, and his ribs actually hurt and his head throbbed along with his face, his nose bruising up but not broken, thankfully. "Lo siento." He mumbled to his little brother who rubbed his eyes with his arm and gritted his teeth.

"I don't want your stupid apologies! Your so stupid! I wish Wolfram and Giovanni were my brothers not you! At least they don't go around fighting like you!" Salvador shrieked at him his anger getting the best of him and Romano whipped around in his seat, which was an impressive feat as his stomach stopped him from doing a lot lately.

"Oi! Never say that!" Romano snapped at his youngest who flinched at his mother's anger and he then looked down, glaring with tears filling his eyes, his brows pulled tight together. Romano noted that his son looked much like he did when he was punished by Spain and he felt his heart twinge but he turned around in his seat. "Uncle Feli will be at the house with Cecelia."

"Cristiano, you're not going to be seeing Austynn for a while." Spain spoke up when Cristiano looked up with wide green eyes. The same green eyes met his in the rear view mirror for a split second and Cristiano opened his mouth his heart beating suddenly louder, hard, more noticeable against his ribs.

"You can't do that!" He finally shouted throwing his hands out his tears pressing against his eyes. No. No way! His father can't do that! He knows what Austynn means to him! "Papá, por favor!"

"Non-negotiable, young man. You knew exactly what would happen if you did something of the sort. Your Madre and I have been lenient, defended you one too many times over the years with your fights with Liam and we aren't doing that anymore." Spain's voice was steel and it made Cristiano suddenly afraid of this steely, angry father of his. "You won't be seeing Austynn for the next two weeks."

"How are you going to stop me from seeing him at school?" Cristiano got out in a hot voice, leaning against his seat belt his eyes flames of anger and challenge, like his mother's got when he and his father fought. "You can't keep me from seeing him there!"

"Oh you bet your damn ass I can!" Spain snapped right back not at all liking this tone of voice his son adopted and glared at him hard, his eyes dark like emeralds, in the rear view mirror for another split moment. "I'll arrange you to eat in the class room and it'll be home to school, you will be monitored on your computer and email by either I or your madre, that's how it's going to be. You will not call Austynn either, not on the house phone or either of our cell phones."

"You-You..." Cristiano was slowly losing his fight but his outrage burned up and it resulted in the same way he'd seen for Salvador and his mother. His outrage burned so fierce, so hotly, that it was then pushed out with the one discharge rather than words. Tears. They were bigger than usual small tears that seemed to trickle down slow and itch his skin, these were huge and dripped so fast down his cheeks and chin a few times, sliding down his neck before he could stop them. And they didn't stop. "You can't! Por favor, Papa! Por favor!"

He realized faintly he was a fourteen year old boy screaming at his father, begging, and now bawling like a baby and he felt some shame but not much. He finally couldn't help his anger and embarrassment as he wailed like he used to when he was little and got hurt. He hiccuped and sobbed, tears gushing down in a torrent but he felt, no he knew, it impacted his parents and felt his brother's shocked gaze on him but he couldn't stop. He couldn't lose Austynn for two weeks. With no contact? He'll, quite literally, shrivel up and die.

He hadn't gone a single day without Austynn or talking to the French Canadian on the phone longer than two hours since they could both actually talk with real words and his father wanted him to go two weeks without him? His tears were warranted then, covering his soaking wet face he hiccuped and sobbed for the remainder of their trip back home and he wondered if his parents worked this out with Austynn's parents. If Austynn knew they'd be apart for two solid weeks. And in his chest a black hole throbbed with loneliness and he couldn't help but sob. What was he going to do?

* * *

"Roma, what happened to Cristiano?" Romano looked up from his phone in response to the question, meeting his brother's wide concerned amber irises. "He came tearing in here, sobbing harder than I've ever seen him and hasn't left his room. I know about the fight, England told me, but what was his punishment?"

Romano sighed out, rubbing his belly for comfort and his baby girl kicked him softly in response. Yes, he was finally having a girl like his brother who'd had two boys and one girl he was also going to have two boys and one girl. Or so he hoped. He had a feeling there be more than one baby but that was for another time. He sighed when he looked at Italy. "You know Liam and Cristiano both have crushes on Austynn?"

"Si!" Italy nodded his gaze intense, his curl bobbing softly when he nodded and he shifted on the couch and bent his arm on the back of the chair to cup the back of his head lightly.

"Well, Spain said that Cristiano couldn't talk or see Austynn for the next two weeks." Romano sighed out then looked to the stairs, already regretting the punishment. "England told me he was doing a similar punishment keeping Liam away from Austynn. That poor boy, he has no idea he's caused a fight and Canada who was just texting me, said that Austynn is all torn up about it."

"Are you sure you should keep the boys away from each other like this?" Italy asked looking at his elder brother with concern, his mouth forming a tight frown. "I don't think any of them will benefit and who knows, the fighting may get worse! What if it does, Roma? What are you going to do? I'll support in anyway, though! Cristiano can come stay with me for a few weeks, for his punishment if that'll help."

Romano looked at his younger brother, his brows pulled tight together and sighed, rubbing his stomach. The baby kicked, his daughter seemed already so fierce, just kicking and punching hard as she could. "It could help. Cristiano needs to know that there's more out there than just Austynn. I don't think it'd be horrible if he spent some time with Wolfram and Cristiano. Hell, even the albino potato's kids wouldn't be hard on him! I know he used to love hanging out with Astrid.

"Si!" Italy nodded then smiled, reaching out patting Romano's shoulder. "You'll figure it out, fratello. In the mean time, how is the little princess doing?" Italy asked this in a cooing voice, looking at his brother's rather large stomach and reached out rubbing and making kissy noises at it. It didn't faze Romano, as Italy did this all the time. True to his word, Cecelia was the last Beilschmidt child other than the twins that would originate from Italy and Germany, shocking as that was.

The three children- er, well one child and two teens, kept the couple busy as did any teenagers pushing their parents limits. Romano smiled and shifted, his daughter kicking hard at his belly and it made him want to giggle but he swallowed the sound down. "She's perfect, ready to come out already the fierce little thing. Did I tell you we decided on a name?" He asked looking at Italy who gasped clapping his hands, his amber eyes glowing so much they nearly appeared golden.

"No! Tell me, what will my piccola nipotina be called, huh?" Italy asked happily bouncing in his seat, almost like an excited ball of, well, excitement. It made Romano genuinely smile while he rubbed the side of his stomach where little lumps appeared. Italy giggled at that, looking happily at the tiny lumps of punches and kicks that appeared every so often when the baby kicked hard enough.

"Toni and I decided on the name Carmen Alessandra Carriedo Fernandez." Romano replied smiling then when the baby shifted, as if responding to her name, and he rubbed down the middle of his stomach when he smiled at the small dark haired child walking in. "Hola, Cecelia. Cómo estás?"

The small brown haired six year old seemed to consider this before beaming at her Uncle, much like Italy was and it made her blue irises glitter. "Nicht schlecht!" She chirped when Romano turned to his brother, with a confused expression and the Italian giggled. His daughter skipped over and he pulled the six year old onto his lap, nuzzling her soft brown locks of hair that, strangely, didn't curl like her brother's but fell in smooth loose waves.

"She said Not bad in German. We practice Italian every day but she seems to only like the Germanic language!" Italy chirped when the six year old wriggled and looked at Salvador, when he walked into the room with a little blush in his cheeks. "Oh! Hola, Salvador! How are you?"

He looked up with wide hazel eyes, duplicates of his mother's, and blushed softly like he'd been taken by surprise. If his brother looked more like a miniature version of Spain, then Salvador was the complete miniature version of Romano with his hazel eyes and dark brown hair that complimented his olive skin. "Um, Cece, you wanted to see my toys and I got them out if you wanna come see."

Cecelia's blue eyes sparkled again and she squirmed off her mother's lap and skipped to Salvador. Though she was two years younger she seemed so much older, at times, especially when Salvador was acting so sheepish. "Si! Let's go and see, Sal!" She chirped taking the eight year olds hand yanking him from the room making their mother's chuckle fondly. The two children had their nicknames set for life, it seemed, Salvador being Sal to the girl and Cecelia being Cece to Salvador. It was an adorable thing to watch.

"You know, I heard England's son Alexander has a crush on Salvador and Salvador has told me he likes the boy~" Italy chirped playfully making Romano groan then laugh lightly like it was no big deal. Romano would prefer that Salvador didn't like the Kirkland's youngest, as they had enough drama going on with Cristiano and Liam, that he couldn't imagine another tragedy going on between their families again. "Oh! Fratello, someone's at the door!"

Romano looked up, blinking, like he'd been light years away and he struggled to his feet huffing lightly before walking to the front door. He could hear Cristiano sobbing upstairs, as he approached the front hall and he felt his stomach cramp gently as he rubbed his stomach where the baby kicked softer now, like she understood his sudden rush of sadness. He yanked open the front door then blinked in surprise at the small family on the door step. He first met America's pleasant, smiling face then shifted to England's face which seemed rather at ease just seeing Romano. The Italian had a feeling that had Spain opened the door it would've been a pleasant exchange with swords beneath their words cleverly hid so the teens in their families couldn't understand. But because it was Romano there was no tense atmosphere when he looked down to see Jolene, Liam and Alexander.

"Ah, hola?" He finally got out when his surprise wore off when the baby kicked him hard like she was kick starting him. "Can I help you all?"

America beamed then, placing a rather firm hand on Liam's head, ruffling the caramel blonde locks. "Heya, Romano! I just thought I'd bring Liam over to apologize, formally unlike in the principle's office. And plus, Alex wanted to see Salvador!" The eight year old waved his hands then, a bright red blush staining his cheeks and he whined wordlessly for a moment making America, along with Romano, look down. "What? It's true!"

"Daddy! Stop talking! Now!" Alexander whined out lout sounding so much like England it made his mother nearly laugh until Liam was pushed forward lightly and England softly hushed the eight year old making him frown softly when Italy, from the living, stood up quietly walking to Salvador's room, seeing as there was a second set of steps in the kitchen that would lead to the second floor. Perks of living in a rather quaint, small home, which Italy adored but he also loved his big house both at home in Italy and at Germany's.

"Do you think we can get the boys to talk civilly?" America asked then straightening the fourteen year olds clothing when Jolene scowled up at her brother, her blue eyes hard as sapphires when she stared up at her brother. Liam noticed this and paled under the hard glare of his eleven year old sister when she punched him in the side, with the barely concealed strength she inherited from her father and he winced. While Liam had had that same strength it seemed to have "gone away" in his words meanwhile Jolene's seemed to be permanent.

"You're a bloody twit!" Jolene spoke loudly interrupting the adults. "Let's get this over with! I'm supposed to meet with Chiyo, right Mummy?"

Romano nearly smiled at this rude little girl, seeing plenty of aspects he once and still did possess when he backed up holding the door open. "Why don't you all come in then? My idiot brother is here with my niece but there's room for you five." He explained when he noticed Italy walking into the front hall, Cecelia all dressed in her blue coat over her pale blue dress and he stroked his hand over her brown hair. "Oh? Leaving already, Veni?"

"Si!" Italy chirped happily holding the six year olds hand, her blue eyes trained up on Italy like she was waiting for him to say something important. Awe tinted her eyes brighter then, her entire existence was spent half the time in rapturous awe of her mother who she adored more than anything. It made Italy happy to have his daughter's full attention like this as the twins had been harder to deal with when they fought nearly all the time when they were her age."You should come and visit me next time! Before my little nipote makes her debut in the world~ But addio!"

"Addio, Uncle Roma." Cecelia said this a little sadder than her mother and her blue eyes no looked watery when they focused on her Uncle and it made Romano smile softly at the girl, reaching down ruffling her hair affectionately. She looked up at him through her dark lashes at him and he smiled as Italy waited for her, stepping over the doorway as the American family parted for him.

"I'll see you soon, tesoro. Uncle Promise." He replied when she nodded, almost bravely, and disappeared with Italy to his bright red car. Romano then turned to the American family, almost tiredly, but his daughter kicked hard like to tell him to not be sleepy anymore and it nearly made him laugh when America, England, Jolene, Alexander and Liam walked in. Salvador was screeching with laughter somewhere in the house and he smiled softly. "Oi! Toni, come to the front door!"

"Coming, sweetie!" Spain shouted in response swinging Salvador in making his legs whip like doll legs and he shrieked with laughter when Spain hugged the eight year old to his chest walking to the front door. Salvador giggled into his chest, smiling widely, making Spain smile when he looked from America to England. "Hola, America and England. To what do we ow the honor of having you in our little home?"

Salvador looked up, his cheeks flushed from rough housing and playing, his hazel eyes glowing happily and brightly, bright enough to be mistaken as a light green. "Mama, Papa keeps spinning me around! I feel dizzy!" He giggled the words, clinging to Spain happily when Romano smiled at his giggling son and he shut the door finally and walked over squeezing his chubby cheek happily.

"And I bet Papa did it inside near all our valuables, huh?" He cooed but it sounded more like a rebuke making Salvador giggle but Romano then shifted his hand from Salvador's cheek and lifted his other hand, pinching Spain's cheeks tightly and stretching his cheeks. "And I bet Papa also knows Netherlands and his sister will be showing up here tomorrow so if the home is messy he knows Mama will look bad, huh? Don't you, Papa?"

Spain pulled his cheeks from his fingers with a whine and moved his mouth and then lifted one hand from underneath Salvador, to rub his cheek which was turning a light red from the pinching. "Don't worry, Roma! I'd never break anything with an eight year old! I've been doing this for a combined of twenty one years between the boys, eight for Salvador and fourteen for Cristiano!" He then looked at the Americans again and smiled charmingly. "But back to the scenario at hand, why don't you tell us why you're here?"

"Oh! I want Liam to go up and apologize to Cristiano, formally. Then to you two, especially, before we take him back home for his punishment to begin." America explained then making Spain nod, his green eyes almost shining at this like he approved and America's shined back. Happy it was in agreement. "I just want your permission to send Liam up there."

"Si! Cristiano's room is at the end of the hall, third door on the left next to the pink door, which is the nursery. Not to hard to find." Spain replied bouncing Salvador a few times before putting the eight year old down and he clung to his hip instead. Liam nodded then, slowly, his face aching and his glasses almost felt like too much on his aching face and he turned to the stairs.

Liam hated what he'd done, beating another person, and just looking at Salvador and thinking of his own little brother and then being in the presence of two other parents of the person he beat made him feel incredibly bad. He bit his lip while he climbed up the stairs listening to the others talking softly and walking to the living room, probably, and he moved his hands through his hair. God, how was he even going to begin to apologize? It wasn't like he hated Cristiano, just hated how close he was to Austynn and flaunted it a lot when he knew that even though Canada and America were so close he didn't really see Austynn a lot as he was doing a bunch of after school activities to bring with him in high school level, so he got home around dinner time and by then no one wanted to go out anymore. It just sucked, he couldn't see his cousin and this-this crush he had didn't help did it? He chewed his lip softly as he finished the climb and walked down the hall.

What do you say to someone you beat to a near bloody pulp? He couldn't help but wonder, looking at the red sore skin of his knuckles and nearly felt like sobbing at the shame that flooded every time he looked at them and he noticed the faint pink door first and the one right next to it. He walked up to the door and knocked hating the throb that went through his knuckles at that when the door flew open to an angry, then surprised red rimmed eyed Cristiano who then scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Liam sighed then gesturing to the room. "Can I come in? So the conversation doesn't carry downstairs at least?" He asked when Cristiano seemed to hesitate. "It'll only be a few minutes, I promise."

"Fine." Cristiano opened the door and walked in, Liam following and shutting the door while Cristiano sat in his desk chair. "What do you want, Liam?" Liam twitched, hearing how weird his name sounded then. Like he'd been about to say 'lie' but ended up with his name and he blinked a few times before sighing out softly.

"I'm sorry, Cristiano. I shouldn't have flipped out and beat you up like that, it wasn't cool of me, at all." He replied staring at the boy, who other than red rimmed eyed, had a bruise forming on one of his cheeks which was pretty dark and one just above his eye was a band aid were skin must have split open, his lip was swollen but wasn't split like his. He must have other injuries, however, that Liam knew. "I just..Austynn's my cousin, alright? I understand you'll be closer and you two will always hang out more but it just..it sucks because I can't see him other than at school and even that'll be impossible for a week."

Cristiano blinked looking at the American boy and stood up, preparing to speak when something completely different burst out of his lips. "Austynn was my first kiss." He blabbed then blushed when Liam looked at him like he just lost his mind and he sighed. "I've always liked Austynn, okay? He hasn't said it but I think he likes me too but you also like him so it's...it's complicated. Dysfunctional almost. But believe me, Liam Kirkland, I do not in anyway shape or form hate you."

"I don't hate you, Cristiano Fernandez Carriedo." Liam replied using Cristiano's full name, just as the boy had done to him, when they both broke out in rather sheepish grins. Liam then looked around and noticed the game system by Cristiano's TV. "Is that a play station?"

Cristiano looked over his shoulder and then looked back grinning widely now. "Yup. My dad got it for me last year, for my birthday. Wanna play a game? Unless you're leaving soon."

"Nope! I don't think I'm leaving soon but we can play if you think our parents continue to discuss our apology right now." Liam replied shrugging then grinned just as wide when Cristiano blinked, looking at Liam and laughed lightly walking to the tv. He turned the system on and he sat patting the floor. "Sweet!"

"I think, until either one of us sees Austynn again, this is will be the start of a beautiful one week friendship. Don't ya think?" Cristiano asked while he put in a new game, one of his first person shooter games, and Liam grinned wide, both of them just grinning away at one another. Cristiano had to admit, the cousins looked rather similar just like he looked similar to his own cousin, Giovanni. He could almost imagine the loud mouthed Kirkland was Austynn but comparing the two felt strangely..wrong. But Austynn's laugh got his attention, his glasses glinting lightly, when his blue eyes locked onto Cristiano's greens and sparkled mischievously.

"I think this will most definitely be the start of a beautiful one week friendship!"


	4. Chapter Four - Wait, What?

_**There's two ships in this chapter that I have had planned since I first came up with these children! Just read ahead to the chapter! Also, I am so sorry for anyone who was truly enjoying this and I just stopped uploading out of no where! I did have things going on, and I know it's okay to do so, but I hope this chapter is noticed! I'm going to begin working on this story and finally finishing up this series!**_

* * *

"Ast? What're you doing?" The sixteen year old looked down at her younger brothers, Fritz and Wilhelm, both staring up at her in curiosity. She was standing in front of the mirror, cutting her hair short again as it was growing shaggy now, and she had soft music playing from her cell phone and she smiled. It was a piece of her mother's he wanted her to learn but listening was just as good as playing, right?

"I'm cutting my hair und styling it!" She replied happily, her ruby eyes locking onto Fritz's own and then her other brother's wide violet ones. "Why don't you go und ask Vati to cut your hair? Both of you need it, you're both as shaggy as a Uncle Luddy's dogs!" She reached out then, placing her scissors down and ruffling their hair making them laugh joyfully.

"Okay! Let's go find Vati!" Fritz cheerfully grabbing his little brother's hand and rushing from the bathroom where Astrid laughed, her ruby eyes glittering happily. "We need hair cuts, otherwise everyone vill think we're girls!"

Wilhlem blinked then, feeling flustered, when he clung to his brother's hand. He felt a little childlike spark of irritation with his brother's cheerful and loud behavior right then but he loved it at the same time. "Vhy? It's not that bad!"

Fritz paused right when they were some odd steps from the stairs, the hallway upstairs not that long to the stairs and he held up a finger in Wilhelm's face. "I'm your older brother, ja?" He asked planting one hand on his hip and Wilhelm looked at the finger first then looked up at Fritz. There wasn't much height difference, between the five and seven year old but Fritz was still taller.

"Ja." Wilhelm finally replied when the elder smiled making Wilhelm want to smile as well but fought it strangely. His violet irises locked onto Fritz's glowing rubies, identical to their sister and father's, three sets of rubies, three sets of violets of his, their mother's and other sister.

"Then I know vhat's good for you und for me!" Fritz replied with a wink, grinning widely then took Wilhelm's hand again. "Now, let's find Vati before Miss Hungary comes over vith your sister."

"She's yours too!" Wilhelm snapped then childishly and Fritz sighed out like he'd had this conversation so many times. Though he was only seven, the children acted rather older than they were and it was adorable to view as they thumped down the steps. And thought Fritz was only a year old when the whole thing happened he got the faint grasp that his Vater did something only married Mutters and Vaters did with Miss Hungary and his mutter at the same time, so his half sister was older than Wilhelm by some odd months when it was really a year, almost, as Wilhelm was in there for longer than nine months so he was born into the new year.

"Ja, but not my age!" He replied when he tugged Wilhelm into the living room and his older sister, Mia looked up and so did his cousin, Wolfram. "Mia! Do you know where Vati is?"

Mia thought for a moment, her violet irises narrowing for a moment making her look like their mother for a moment. Her head tilted back a bit, like their mother as well, making her chestnut brown hair spill down her back further it seemed as she looked up. Then she smiled at her brother. "I think Vater is outside vith Mutter. Oh, did you see Astrid upstairs? I need to tell her that Tatiana is coming over."

Fritz and Wilhelm shivered, like some ghost just moved over them. "Tatiana is scary." Fritz replied with wide eyes when he looked at Wolfram who was smiling slowly. "She's gotta be a witch or somethin'!"

"Yeah!" Wilhelm actually spoke to back up his elder brother, nodding rapidly. "She's really pretty, so she can't be one of those gross witches, but there's something creepy about her! Mia, you won't let her snatch us away, right?"

"Ja!" Fritz widened his eyes, looking rather convinced of this witch theory they cooked up about Tatiana Braginksy. "Mia, protect us, ja? Please? I don't vant to be a pie or vhatever it is witches do to people! I von't taste good!"

Mia laughed then putting her text book down on the floor, where she and Wolfram were sitting, and opened her arms allowing the boys to rush into her arms. "I von't let a witch take you away! My oh so precious baby brothers~" She replied stroking their hair, chestnut brown and silver, rather lovingly then and she nuzzled them both. "Big sister Mia won't let you get taken away!"

"Yay!" Fritz cheerfully replied then scowled lightly at his blonde cousin, reaching out tugging one of his blonde curls. "Wolfram! Go guard outside the living room!"

Mia's violet irises met Giovanni's ice blue ones and they both smiled when the thirteen year old stood up brushing himself off. "Fine fine~ I'll go and wait for the evil witch outside!" Wolfram replied playfully, good nature, when he smiled widely walking to the living room door and disappeared from view.

"Yay!" The boys cheered again making Mia laugh when they pulled away. "Now, ve have to find Vati so he can cut out hair! Witches only like little girls!" Fritz said this determined and stood up taking Wilhelm's hand. "With Wolfram watching ve'll be safe!"

Mia smiled then at her brothers, wondering if she and her sister ever had such a wild imagination at that age. Her childhood was fuzzy to her, some moments standing out more to her than the others and it made it a bit saddening but she always asked her parents when she wanted to remember something. "Go find Vati! He'll protect you!"

"Ja!" Wilhelm took his brother's hand easily and the two boys raced off in search of their father, Wilhelm's hand clutching Fritz's tightly while they ran and he giggled then. Mia then sighed looking at Wolfram, who blushed at the proximity and a light pink dusted her cheeks as she smiled at the blonde who looked back nervously. She remembered when they were younger that Wolfram was always loud, cheerful and he sill was but as of lately he barely spoke to her when they were alone and instead blushed, looking at her nervously like she might rip his face off or he'd speak a few words then get quiet but the blush remained the same. He acted like her Uncle Ludwig when they were alone together and she already knew why. Hell she'd known why when she turned ten! Wolfram liked her and clearly them being cousins did nothing to put it off for him making her feel a little..wrong.

They were cousins! Sure, the older Nations -their parents- could sleep with cousins or brothers or whoever but then again when their parents grew up it was like a giant free for all and the rules weren't so strict as back then. But still Austynn was crushing on his own cousin and his parents weren't cracking down hard on him at all like how humans did when family was with family but still something was holding her back right now from leaning forward and closing the space. But Wolfram's ice blue irises were light, letting her see the clear lines of his irises and the dark blue rings, outer and around his pupil, his blonde hair falling in loose curls now and his pale skin looked like it might be soft and she watched his lips part lightly. Cousin. She tried holding onto the word, on the connection but it was being lost quickly and she was scared, the fear gnawing in her stomach as her heart beat quicker against her ribs as her head moved forward and her lashes fluttered shut as fear but some other emotion rushed through her veins. She knew, if she let this happen, there'd be absolutely no going back to regular cousins.

And yet that wasn't even enough to pull her back from him as she held perfectly still, like she'd been carved out of ice, when lips brushed hers lightly and she held her breath when Wolfram pulled away slightly then leaned in again pressing his lips firmly against her own when fingers lightly touched the back of her neck lightly under her hair. She inhaled long through her nose when her left hand raised, fingers lightly grazing his forearm as she then gripped his shirt sleeve as she moved her lips against Wolfram's feeling older even for a split second. Of course, being a year old wasn't that different but still the year difference between her being fourteen and him thirteen made her feel a little superior. She pulled back just a bit to take a small, grounding breath and heard him do the same when she leaned back in gripping his shirt sleeve tightly still as her cheeks burned and she heard loud approaching footsteps and tsking making her jerk back, cheeks flaming hotly as her eyes snapped opened with shock and she was aware of how this look to her smirking older sister. She'd moved closer to Wolfram, so only inches maybe separated them and with her head so close to his it was impossible not to know what they were doing and Astrid watched panic flash across her little sister's violet irises as wisps of brown bangs fell against her cheek. She opened her mouth when she raised her hand at the brunette stopping any words and smiled then instead of smirking.

"Chill. I von't tell anyone." Astrid then grinned at her sister happily and moved her fingers through her fluffy silver hair, ruby eyes sparkling making Mia marvel at her elder sister. She truly was the female version of their father and it was never more fitting to see her like that and it made her heart warm for a moment as she relaxed slowly and watched Wolfram do the same. "Hell, I figured this kind of thing would happen eventually. Especially when Wolfram here went from liking Giovanni to you, I figured it was only a matter of time for it to happen. I'd wait until you were a little older before letting other's now though, especially our parents."

"Don't worry about it then!" Mia couldn't help the snap in her voice as Astrid blinked, losing her smile and good humor then sighed the only way a sixteen year old could making Mia blink. At least until the front door opened audibly and Astrid looked towards the sound then beamed brightly with a light that was just a little surprising as the silver haired teen rushed to the door laughing happily. Astrid happily left her younger sister back to do whatever she wanted with Wolfram and focused now instead on herself rather than any little drama her Vater had with Miss Hungary and their "accident" child that came over to play with her little brother but she actually enjoyed seeing Réka when she came over.

But right now wasn't about that. Or at least she didn't think so as she watched the door shut behind an all too familiar person. "Tatiana!" Astrid cheerfully called the girl's name despite her being right there and she smiled softly at the silver haired girl. Astrid felt her heart bouncing around her chest at the sight of the Braginsky girl she'd known all her life and she gestured o the stairs. "Ready to go upstairs and study? Or do you wanna just hang out?"

"We can always do both, Ast." Tatiana replied softly, even toned, making Astrid strangely blush aware of her sister's curious eyes on her even through the wall when she gestured to the stairs again. "Let's go. I know you're room by the back of my hand, so much so it's like my own room! You'll have to come over to my house again sometime." The teen girls turned to the stairs, walking up the stair case when Astrid squeaked at the warmth sliding into her hand. She felt her cheeks burn hotter when she looked down seeing her hand in Tatiana's then looked up, face burning and her feet pausing just two steps shy of the top and Tatiana looked down at her merely raising a brow and Astrid rushed up the stairs.

With her hand in Tatiana's she had no clue what to say and it made her feel very awkward as, being her father's daughter, babbling and loud conversations were never hard for her but right now she couldn't think of a good thing to say. At least not while holding Tatiana's hand that is. Now, this wasn't a simple crush that popped up out of nowhere, Astrid -for as long as she could seriously remember- she had been crushing on Tatiana forever now and she had to admit by age eleven when she should be liking boys, pretending to "fall in love" with said boys she had been wondering when she'd see Tatiana again. She always wondered when, how, why and if she would and when she did her heart did back flips like it seemed to be doing now in her chest and though she was only sixteen and she had a very long life expectancy as told by her parents, she was sure that she was most definitely on the edge of falling in love with this Russian Lithuanian girl. She took a deep breath under said breath when she entered her bedroom with Tatiana and she felt immediately self conscious and aware when the door shut softly.

"Wow, you're room is ten times cleaner than I'd ever imagined it being." Tatiana marveled at the room which was so clean she swore an army had been in and cleaned up the whole place, it was immaculate! Astrid was aware of the way the beige haired girl's green eyes rolled over the room and she hesitantly sat on her bed picking up her school bag from where she'd plopped it the moment she got home.

"Um, vant to start the homevork?" Astrid asked rather awkwardly when Tatiana sat on the other side and as Astrid was leaning down to lay out her binder she gasped at the hand that grabbed her white button up shirt yanking her to the right. She was planted on her back when Tatiana moving to sit on top of her, hands finding Astrid's and their fingers intertwining making Astrid's face erupt in red. "T-T-Tatiana! Vha-Vhat are you doing?" She couldn't help the stuttered question from leaving her lips when she stared up at green irises glowing down at her mischievously making her heart pound against her chest when she shifted.

"I like you, Astrid. You know it and I know it, so why don't we just take the plunge we both know we're on the edge of." Tatiana softly murmured staring at Astrid's wide ruby irises and admired the way her short hair still managed to flop away from her face. It didn't take much to imagine if Astrid had long hair how it'd bed splayed under her head in long silver ribbons and she nearly sighed at the image that filled her head. But she quite loved Astrid's short hair anyhow, remembering rather vividly of when the were little how long Astrid's hair had been and how unhappy she'd been with it's length. She shook herself mentally away from memories and stared down at the silver haired female. She moved one of her hands from Astrid's and lightly stroked her thumb against her pin bottom lip. "What do you say, Ast? I really would like to take that step, if you think you can handle me that is."

Astrid was wordless, in the best way possible, as her lower lip trembled lightly against the thumb stroking it softly as she tried to breath quietly over the slamming of her heart against her ribs. She squeezed Tatiana's hand softly as she took a deep breath nodding. Slowly once. Then quicker. "Ja! I-I think I can handle you!" She got out breathlessly when Tatiana leaned down pressing her lips firmly but gently against Astrid's happily. The silver haired female let her eyes flutter shut only to slid her hands into beige hair that was surprisingly smooth and silky when she blushed as the still, single kiss turned into more kisses that continued on until her head swam and her lungs begged for air and she pulled away. "Wow."

"Wow, yeah." Tatiana echoed when her green eyes widened a touch before she grinned sitting up off the sixteen year old and blushed a soft pink when she pressed her fingers to her lips softly before looking at Astrid with a new light in her eyes. "So, let me ask it now. Astrid Gretchen Beilschmidt, will you please please go out with this poor sad bisexual fifteen year old?"

Astrid couldn't help soft giggles that spilled out of her lips when she sat up, that same light must bee in her eyes for Tatiana's smile grew wide. "Of course I vill go out vith you, Tatiana Katya Braginsky. Said by this annoyingly loud sixteen year old lesbian." Astrid replied happily when she was tackled into the bed with loud squeals from both girls when there came soft knocks on her door. "Sup?"

"I just vanted to let you know that Réka is here und vould love to see her older sister!" Austria called through the door making Astrid blush at the sound of her mother's voice but nodded at Tatiana who released her and Astrid jumped off the bed. She rushed to the door yanking it open startling the aristocrat nation who then smiled after a moment as he stared at his sixteen year old. She walked down the hall with him when she felt his hand on her head when they reached the top of the stairs. "Look at my little girl. So grown up."

"I'm not that grown up, Mutter!" Astrid giggled the words out when she was squished into a tight hug by the brunette who rubbed his cheek into her hair, which was fluffy and soft and inhaled the soft sweet scent he'd memorized from the moment she was born and she inhaled in his own scent. It was light and airy, like the air outside before it snowed bu also like a fire and it was he best smell on the world. She giggled into his chest when he pulled away staring at her and she wondered how she could ever be so lucky as to have a mother like him, even if he was male and he was decades years old along with her father, she was happy.

"Schwester!" Astrid looked down the stairs only to thump down them quickly jumping off the third step making Austria scowl when Astrid scooped up the five year old silver haired child. She shrieked with joy while spinning Réka around making her green irises glow with joy when they finally stopped then Astrid hugged her half sister to her chest tightly nuzzling her long silver hair. Astrid sighed for a moment, a tiny burst of longing hitting her out of nowhere. She wondered, for a second with that longing, what her and Tatiana could create, child wise and she could easily see this child, Réka, being the exact image in her mind when she thought of a child appearing because of Astrid and Tatiana.

"Have you been good for Vati?" Astrid cooed placing the five year old on her hip happily while the silver haired girl giggled, green eyes glowing still, and she stroked her silky soft cheek which was flushed and sighed. She swore she loved her little half sister more than anything just like she'd loved Mia when they were younger but, because they were younger and close in age, she couldn't truly appreciate the benefits of having a little sister. Then Wilhelm and Fritz tore in, both staring up at her then the little girl in her arms, and Wilhelm, along with Fritz, both held their own arms up and open for her to pick up and she paused before deciding on Wilhelm since the child was younger. His violet eyes shimmered with joy and Fritz attached himself to her leg, dark hair and Mariazell barely brushing her hip yet and his ruby eyes were just as pouty as the rest of his face and she sighed softly hearing Mia in the living room with Giovanni. Ahh, it seems younger siblings and a new girlfriend seem to make everything just a bit more acceptable in the rather loud house.


	5. Chapter Five - Frustrations

_I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! :D I've been thinking, I even reread SouthparkFirefly's beautiful Little Nations story again for the millionth time, but it was enough to determine me and plus I've been wanting to be more into Hetalia again! Or well, not force myself to be more into it again, but I want to finish this series, especially the Christmas one! And the 2P one I can knock out easily! But here I am, back again and...honestly finding it a little sad to think of putting work towards ending the series! It's weird to think about not using the children again but they'll always be my precious OC nuggets! :D But for now, here's a new chapter and I'll be back with more! So read on and enjoy! :D_

 _Edit: This took longer to get out for I had a cat sleeping on my left wrist (he's too cute!) and I had to write slow as not to waken my furry baby haha! But I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll be back with more! :D_

* * *

"Xiong, where's Baba?" Looking over his shoulder Xiong looked at his younger brother, the eleven year old looking...angry for once and he blinked a couple of times staring at his younger brother before turning around in his chair beckoning his brother forward. "It's stupid, just because Baba is bickering with America I can't hang out with Jolene except for at school! It's stupid!"

He watched Chiyo's eyes flashing with his anger, his brown eyes livid for the first time that Xiong could remember other than one time when they were little and they'd punished him for something but Xiong couldn't recall what. While Xiong now kept his hair short, Chiyo was letting his hair grow out which caused him to have a bit of a ponytail that Xiong had wanted when they were growing up but one that Chiyo could get away with. "I'm sure Baba wouldn't be that petty or mean to not let you hang out with Jolene. Besides, I can see why school is the only time you can see her as it's a long time away from here to America."

"Ugh! You just don't get it!" Chiyo snapped at his brother flopping onto his bed with his arms splayed out and Xiong raised a brow at the younger's anger silently. "It's not that I have a crush on her or anything, which I don't!" Those words came flying out surprisingly fast and Xiong had to hold back his smirk. "But she's just fun to hang around with, you know? Guys and girls can be friends!"

"Well, that's how Uri and Ileana started out you know. Just friends, hanging out and swearing not to like each other, but now they're living in their own apartment and are in a pretty serious relationship. I think it's been, what, five years? Four? It's been a pretty long time. Maybe you and Jolene will turn out like that!" Xiong crossed his legs up off the floor and underneath him on the computer chair but smiled when his little brother glared at him with a blush on his face. "I'm just saying, if you did end up liking her down the road you'd be like our brother and his girlfriend."

"Funny how you regard him so kindly when you used to hate his guts when we were younger!" Chiyo sat up suddenly, his hair ruffled wildly and his gaze playful but scowling all the same as he crossed his own legs then leaned on the wall and sighed. "It's not fair! Baba only notices me when it comes to my hair, my grades and attendance to class and the rest of the time it's all about Aaliyah this, Aaliyah that. God, why does it even matter what I do anymore when we have a freaking five year old wonder child living with us."

"It's because she's the only girl, Chiyo. Baba and Okaa-san both had me and you, both boys in an all boy family and with Aaliyah she's the only girl in our family until Baba or Okaa-san want another baby if that will ever happen since they're getting a lot older than they were when they had the three of us." Xiong fought down a yawn when he spun in his chair turning to his computer saving his document before shoving away again stretching in his chair feeling his limbs and joints popping in response to the movement and he groaned loudly. "Come with me, you will get food if you do."

Like a dog, Chiyo jumped to his feet following Xiong out into the hallway with the older laughing as his brother followed hot on his heels like a shark following a school of fish intently. "So do you have one?" When Xiong looked over his shoulder Chiyo smirked deviously while wiggling his dark brows best as possible which wasn't good so it looked like his eyebrows were spazzing out. "A crush. "

Xiong felt his face burning when he straightened his head speeding up his steps when Chiyo began scoffing happily behind him while jumping few times as they thumped down the steps. "Shut up, Chiyo! You don't even know what you're talking about or guessing at!" He snapped the words but his little brother was crowing so happily, like a brown little bird excitedly. His face was hot as they entered the kitchen, him rushing to the cabinet grabbing some instant ramen while Chiyo grinned brilliantly and, fate have it horribly, their mother walked in smiling at the scene before him.

"What's going on here?" Japan questioned curiously, his brown eyes flicking between Chiyo and Xiong curiously, easy to see where he got his own patience from when it came to the suddenness of his little brother. Their mother, the personification of Japan, was honestly the best mother one boy could be granted and Xiong could see himself becoming more like their mother every day despite their coloring and he wanted to be like his mother. To be calm, rational, and everything that was peaceful about the man he came from, after all, what was there that one wouldn't want to model themselves after when it came to his other nowadays?

"Xiong has a crush!" Chiyo blurted the words out, seeing to be over his anger of not being able to see Jolene, and his eyes danced mischievously as they met Japan's now surprised ones when an almost sad but beautiful smile curled over their mother's lips. "He won't tell me who it is but I have a pretty good idea on who it is! Cause Astrid and Tatiana are together, that whole drama with Liam, Cristiano and Austynn is going on, there's really only a handful of fourteen year old's Xiong's age after all! So I kind of narrowed it down and I think it's Darius Braginsky!"

Xiong gripped the cup of instant noodles so hard his fingers ripped the Styrofoam as his face flared hotly and his head whipped towards his little brother with all traces of fondness for him evaporating. "It is not Darius!" He shouted hating the way his voice cracked on Darius' name almost guiltily making Chiyo's grin spread wider on his face as he began to dance in place like he was a celebrating bird now. It irritated Xiong to no end and then he heard his mother's own delighted little chuckle and he turned facing his mother feeling his face burn as only an embarrassed outing of a crush in front of ones mother could burn. "It's not, Okaa-san! It's not!"

"It soooo is! It is, it is, it is! He's just embarrassed, Māmā!" He crowed so happily that it took Xiong everything not to throw the item in his hand at his brother's stupid gloating head and he rushed around the table hiding himself against Japan. "See how red his face is, Māmā? He so has a crush on Darius! I thought they were flirty the other day, when I saw him talking to Darius in the library! They were smiling and his face was red, he was joking and laughing and they were standing really close together!"

"Shut up!" Xiong hated how his voice cracked with his shout at his brother but his face was so hot he swore he could make water boil and he was mortified beyond belief right then and he threw the cup of noodles in the trash since the cup itself was pretty much destroyed and he wasn't hungry anymore. In fact, he felt like the moment he and his brother got alone he was going to tear his little brother limb from limb when he got the chance. Chiyo wasn't wrong though, he did like Darius as the boy was really nice and he was really pretty with his pale skin from the snowy conditions of Russia's lands, his brown hair that resembled chocolate more often than not and his violet eyes were all really pretty. He'd been working with Darius lately on group projects and they found they had a lot in common so it led to a rather unlikely friendship but Xiong was developing feelings for the boy. He just didn't want them outed to his mother of all people. "Chiyo likes Jolene!"

"I do not!" Chiyo's voice rose to an outraged shout again his own face turning red when he looked up at Japan. "Māmā, boys and girls can be friends, right? It's fine for me to be friends with Jolene without wanting to go out with her right?" Xiong didn't listen to their mother's assurances for brown eyes locked onto golden browns, both boys vowing silently the moment their mother left and they were upstairs the fight was most definitely on. He shot a smirk, a cocky one he knew it, at his little brother who narrowed his eyes at and shot with a challenging smirk himself. Oh, it was so on!

* * *

Xiong didn't know what it was, at first, that was shoving him and calling his name as he clung desperately to a dream that may or may not have involved a brunette with very pretty violet eyes, when his face was burning and he was crying out only to have hands slapping over his face hushing him. He looked up to find large brown eyes, panicked even, staring at him along with another pair of golden brown eyes staring at him with the same panic edge to them making him blink at the sight of his younger siblings when he pushed the hand off his mouth and sat up groaning. "What? What is it?"

"I wet the bed again, Onii-chan." Aaliyah's voice was soft, almost a keen in the darkness when he swung his legs over the side of the bed groaning while rubbing his hands over his face roughly to try and wake himself up. The overhead light flickered on making him cringe but able to see the clock on the wall only to curse under his breath which ended in a sigh as he rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes again. "I didn't drink anything before bed, just like Baba said!"

"It's fine, Aaliyah. Why don't you go pick new pajama's and I'll be in to take your sheets off your bed to put in the washer and I'll get out the futon mattress for you to sleep on tonight, okay?" The five year old nodded turning on her heel rushing out of the room, her long dark brown locks of hair swaying with her quick movements as she rushed down the hall to her bedroom and he then looked at his brother. "And what the hell do you want at two thirty in the morning? We have school in like four hours."

"Um, I didn't wet the bed or anything." What a weird way to start a conversation and Xiong raised a brow at his brother noticing his cheeks beginning to turn a brilliant red when he fidgeted like he couldn't stand to stay still. "Er, it was weird. I can't even remember my dream but when I woke up I was sweating really bad but my sheets were wet but it was...sticky. It worried me, so I changed my clothes and that's when Aaliyah came in my room crying cause she wet the bed."

Xiong felt his own face turning red when he moved his hand through his hair groaning softly then letting his head hand forward staring at his lap wondering if he should wake their father up and have Chiyo talk to him. After all, when he had the same incident happen his father was still up and confronted the eleven year old on why he was bringing all his blankets down to the washer and it just lead to a rather simple conversation between the both of them. "Okay. Okay, go get your blankets off your bed while I get Aaliyah's off and we'll all go downstairs, okay?"

"Okay." Chiyo walked out of the room similar to the way Aaliyah had and Xiong groaned to himself swaying backwards on the bed letting himself flop backwards covering his face with his hands wondering why he was the one who felt ten times amount of embarrassment for his little brother. He'd gone through the same thing! Of course, he didn't expect his little brother to be waking him up at two thirty in the morning over the situation and especially when he'd been having his own rather nice dream involving the Russian-Lithuanian boy just some odd hours away no doubt.

Laying around thinking of his stupid little crush on Darius, shoving it away for another time to obsess over, he stood up walking out of his room into the rather dark room save for the doorway of light from his room and he walked down the room to his sister's. Aaliyah's room wasn't painted in the traditional pink or purple that most little girls liked, her room was painted a soft mint color while her carpet was a soft brown color, her bed frame a glistening gold and her bed sheets were the same mint green as the rest of her walls almost like a theme tied together elegantly. When he entered her room she was struggling to get a nightdress over her head making him grin and walk over, grabbing the hem and pulling it down allowing her head to pop out of the collar and she giggled joyfully in response and she then wiggled to get her other arm through the whole. She grinned happily afterwards when he then walked over to her small bed and pulled the soaked sheets off of her bed and wrapped them up in a way that the wet centers were tucked inside and he could hold them safely. He walked out of her room with Chiyo exiting his room with his own bundled bed sheets in his arms, all three siblings sharing a little nod before the proceeded to walk down the hall quietly and the two younger following Xiong's foot steps on the stairs as they walked down the hall through the kitchen to the bathroom, pushing it open and opening the washer and unwinding then putting them evenly into the washer, grabbing the detergent and putting it in. Turning the knobs he listened to the water filling the drum of the washer and took Chiyo's blankets.

"These'll go in afterwards. I'll put them in the basket, so I can switch it all over so you guys can get your sheets in an hour or so." Xiong heard the fatigue in his tone as he spoke, his brother appearing just as embarrassed and sheepish as Aaliyah surprisingly. "Come on, Aaliyah, the least I can do is give you the futon mattress in my room. Let's head up to bed." She nodded then taking his hand and he flicked the light off walking them back on the path they took as silently as possible while Aaliyah clung to his hand tightly and, because their parents room was on the first floor, it made it ten times more nerve wracking when they got to the stairs but it turned out it didn't have too.

The light flicked on and Xiong froze along with his younger siblings, looking over his shoulder to find their father standing there like it was absolutely casual to be up at two thirty something in the morning, maybe two forty. "What are you three doing up -aru? It's much to early for young ones such as yourselves to be up so early, the sun isn't even up!" Their father, the personification of China, let his golden brown eyes flick between the three of them and raise his dark brow upwards. "Well? Is there something I should know about -aru?"

He knew Aaliyah didn't want him knowing she wet the bed and, with an almost sympathetic look to Chiyo who looked at him curiously, Xiong took a large breath through his nose while pressing Aaliyah against his side making sure to cup her other ear and looked at their father. "Aaliyah had a bad dream and woke up crying about it and Chiyo had his first, er, wet dream and his sheets were all sticky." Chiyo's face had never turned red faster and shoved weakly at Xiong screeching wordlessly but also quietly like he could barely get air into his tight lungs.

"What the hell, Xiong!" Chiyo screeched the words which seemed loud in the early morning atmosphere and China raised a brow looking at his youngest son who was such a bright red it was almost funny had he not looked so upset over it. "Baba, I swear I didn't-Xiong is just- God!" He covered his red face when he struggled for words and took deep breathes like he couldn't breath with all the embarrassment resting on him right then, like puberty was such a huge ordeal and was currently beating him down. China sighed while Aaliyah looked between her brother's red face, at their father's face, then up at his own with curiosity in her golden brown eyes when he removed his hand from her ear and Chiyo glared at him through his fingers. "I hate you so much!"

"It's fine, -aru. Come with me, Chiyo, let's go have a talk on the back porch, okay?" He then looked at Aaliyah and smiled softly reaching out brushing his fingers against her cheek and she beamed. "And you, kě'ài, can go sleep with me and Okaa-san tonight, okay?" Aaliyah beamed brightly like she got just what she wanted and, squeezing Xiong's fingers, let go of his hand and ran down the hall towards her parents room in a blur of color and China turned his attention to Xiong. "And you, head back to bed -aru. Russia said Uri would be bringing Darius with him today after school for Darius wanted to work on some school project -aru."

Xiong fought to keep the blush and the silly smile off of his face at the prospect of Darius coming over and spending time with the Braginsky boy but he managed to keep both reactions off his face and nodded. He then walked up the stairs while his father disappeared with Chiyo who shot Xiong one final glare of mortification before disappearing out of sight and Xiong climbed up the stairs walking down the now silent hallway, popping into his siblings rooms to turn their lights off before entering his own bedroom, flicking the light off and walked to his bed climbing into it. The clock ticked closer to three a.m and he was never more wired up at the prospect of spending the day with Darius and it made his cheeks warm up when he considered this and he turned his face into the pillow beneath his head grinning like a fool. He knew that if Darius came over he might bring his younger brother Viktor with him but then Aaliyah would have someone to play with and wouldn't be hanging around the boys all day and he could see the perfect day stretching before him. Much like Chiyo and Jolene, Viktor's beige/brown hair and his green eyes contrasted beautifully with his younger sister's long dark brown hair and her large golden brown eyes, they were a contrast that was eye catching and rather beautiful at the same time.

Aaliyah loved it when Viktor came over, the two strangely inseparable when the time came for him to leave and yet it was always adorable to see his little sister looking up to the six year old boy in that idolizing way of hers. It was the same way she stared at himself and at Chiyo when they helped her figure something out that worked beautifully in he end and it made her happy. He smiled rubbing his eyes with a yawn slipping out of his lips when he did so and he stretched his arms and legs feeling them tremble softly in response, sinking into the mattress he couldn't wait for school to be over already just so he could spend some time with Darius. He thought for a moment, feeling his cheeks burn again as he realized his crush may be a bit more serious than he originally thought it to be.


	6. Chapter Six - Twins Know

_It's been a long while since I've made a chapter or posted it here but here's a new one! It's kinda short but I have a longer one in store soon! I'm hoping to finish up this story soon but I have some rather serious stuff planned, something I'm hesitant about but I will be talking about later on! For now, enjoy the new chapter! :D_

* * *

Wolfram wasn't sure what time it was, clearly still dark out from what he could see from his window when he peeked out from his sheets but his mother screeching downstairs was tugging at him to stay awake. His mother screeched a lot, when he was overly worked up, when he got upset genuinely about something or if he -very rarely mind you- got angry about something his father might have done. But this was an overly worked up, genuine upset tone in his voice as his screeching voice carried upstairs and Wolfram rolled over groaning to himself as he wished for the sleep that continued to dance away from his grasp as anxiety built in his chest instead the longer his mother wailed and screeched. Then, just as he felt he couldn't take it anymore, his door was being creaked open and standing there was his sister and brother, his sister appearing just as upset as his mother must have been judging by the tears in her big blue eyes. She ran across his room as Giovanni shut the door behind him and flicked his light on making the blonde flinch away from the light but squint at his twin while Cecelia climbed on the bed tucking herself away in his lap like she was a little doll.

"What time is it?" Wolfram questioned hearing the slow way his words came out of his mouth as he stared at his brother who then looked at his wrist before sitting on the end of his bed. He didn't know what time it was, as his clock may or may not have been smashed in a morning when he'd been irritably tired and may or may not have smashed the snooze button with the hardest thing he could find which may or may not have broken the device. Oh, who was he freaking kidding? He smashed his alarm clock and chose to sleep in rather than get dressed like his brother did that day.

"It's four thirty in the morning," Giovanni replied in a mumble but he could hear the fatigue in his brother's voice when there was sharp raps on the door making the three look to the door when it creaked open revealing their father. Being the personification of the nation, Germany, their father was a blue eyed blonde image of perfection that had been passed to Wolfram only but the man hesitated looking in on the boys and his daughter before stepping into the room.

"I'm glad you're both up, Giovanni und Wolfram. Your mutter und I have to get to the hospital it vould seem that your Uncle Romano vent into labor early this morning und your mutter wants to drag all of you vith us but it's much to early. So I vant you boys to please vatch your sister for me, please? Ve von't be gone long und ve'll come pick you up if you van to see your Uncle of course! It's just going to be a lot of adult discussions und ve can't really have a lot of people there vith us." Germany explained when he then shifted foot to foot like he was pretty awkward. "So, Spain is going to drop off Cristiano und Salvador for the both of you to vatch as vell, if you can handle it."

"Of course we can!" Wolfram chipped in brightly like his fatigue was wearing off when he stared at his father searching out his awkward face and he felt his anxiety blooming in his chest like some kind of black flower, the petals trembling and shaking spreading cold tremors through him. "I mean we obviously don't have to watch Cristiano as he's older than us by a year but I'm sure the three of us can watch two little kids though!"

Germany smiled gently at his son's enthusiasm when Giovanni's rather calm amber eyes soaked in his father's mannerisms and his expressions as they flickered by as Germany looked at Giovanni. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't make a mess or throw a wild party or anything like that." Germany let out a sigh he hadn't known he'd been holding and smiled gratefully at the small brunette, the spitting image of his mother.

"Danke. Ve'll be home later in the morning, I promise." Germany then slipped out of the room with a last look at the three children before shutting the door behind him then walking down the hall as Cecelia burrowed herself deeply into her brother's chest while inhaling the comforting scent. It was quiet then as the three siblings thought on their Uncle Romano; what could have gone wrong? What could trigger an early labor? To two thirteen year old's the reasons were confusing and especially so early in the morning, on top of them not knowing much about pregnancy or labor themselves they had no answers.

"So do I have to go back to sleep?" Their sister questioned, her blue eyes wide and appeared almost vivid against her long dark lashes when Giovanni and Wolfram shared a look hesitating. They could hear their parents rustling around and they knew if their sister got cranky then Salvador would slowly follow in that attitude so maybe it would be a smart idea to have her lay down for a little nap. Even if she only just woke up a few moments ago she looked like she definitely need much more sleep and everyone knew how cranky Cecelia could get when she didn't get enough sleep.

"Yeah, I want you to lay back down for a little bit. Odds are Salvador will be here when you get up again, trust me." Wolfram replied when he looked down at the crown of his sister's head, admiring the shade of her hair. He always loved his mother's, brother's, and sister's hair color; their brown locks of hair were always so soft and silky, the shade more appealing to Wolfram and always had been. Not that he didn't like the compliments he got when women who he saw, when out with his father, would comment on his shade of blonde and his eyes, marveling at how he looked like such an angelic child. But lately with his little sister's birth he couldn't help but wonder why he had the blonde hair from his father and why he couldn't have inherited his mother's brunette locks of hair so he could at least slightly match his twin.

"Okay, see you later!" His sister, also surprisingly, was easy about laying down in bed and going to sleep for six year old and he knew his parents truly appreciated this about the girl. When Giovanni and himself had been six they'd been nightmares about going to bed early or going to bed in general that when he felt they wore their parents down rather efficiently when they were growing up that they'd been wary about their sister.

The twins listened to her footsteps down the hall, the creaking of her door opening then shutting firmly when fatigue tugged at Wolfram when he rubbed his heels of his hands into his eyes. He fought down a yawn when he looked at his own half cracked door before settling against his pillows rubbing his eyes again while expecting his brother to leave as well when he stood up but what he didn't expect the door clicking shut and Giovanni sitting back down in the computer chair with a squeaking thud and then silence. The blonde wanted nothing more than to have a few moments alone to himself that he cast an annoyed stare at his brother when Giovanni took a deep breath his palms rubbing over his thighs like he was about to say something he'd rather not so early in the morning. Or, at least as his twin, that was how Wolfram interpreted it.

"Look, I know it's too early for this but we need to talk about it." Giovanni sounded so businesslike, soft but still it was easy to hear the steel under his voice and Wolfram blinked at him. "If you think I'm stupid or something, Wolfram, then you're sadly mistaken by this point. I'm telling right now but this is your last warning and you're on thin ice; stop messing around with our cousin."

Wolfram blinked, fighting the heat that wanted to pool into his cheeks and chose for a high nervous laugh as his fingers twisted into the sheets tightly like he was trying to anchor himself. "I don't mess around with our cousins, I don't know what exactly you're warning me against and why I'm on thin ice but I'm not doing what you think I am. I've been honoring what you said and I've been doing what you say. There's nothing going on, Gio."

Giovanni twitched in response to the nickname but he narrowed his eyes on Wolfram who was looking away now, his back tense like a cat in warning and Giovanni let out a slow breath standing up. He knew when the blonde was lying, they'd been twins for thirteen years now, how could he not know when he was lying? "If you're going to lie, lie better, Wolfram. Just please tell me you'll be reasonable and keep in mind that if I find out, have the slightest inkling you're messing with Mia I'm telling Mutter and Vater about what you and Mia have been doing. It's not right!"

"I know what you think, Giovanni, you've made it perfectly clear!" Wolfram hissed the words before he could help himself as he gripped his blankets like he was holding back his anger that lapped at him insistently. "I've done everything you've told me to! I'm miserable, I'm following the rules and I don't have any fucking fun! Is that what you wanted? Cause it's what I'm doing and I don't know how much more I can do for you to be convinced I'm done with Mia."

Giovanni sighed through his nose when he stared at his brother who was giving off some rather venomous waves of anger and he stood up moving his hands through his hair scratching his head. He didn't want to tell his twin what to do, he never had, but dammit the blonde was making horrible choices! Didn't he get that if anyone, any single person, found out what Wolfram and Mia were doing they'd be looked upon with disgust? Doesn't the blonde get that? "I just want you to be happy, Wolf. That's all I want and I know, right now, it's just some stupid thing with our cousin but you'll find another girl outside of our family that will make you happy. You just don't see it. The way this will blow up, the way everyone will look at you and her, it's not a good idea and I'm sorry if you hate me for looking out for you. I'll talk to you later."

Wolfram swallowed thickly like he was trying to swallow his guilt and anger that squirmed in his chest like fighting cats and he felt a weight against his eyes when his bedroom door shut behind Giovanni. Wolfram wasn't stupid, he knew how disgusting it was that he'd had a crush on his twin brother when they were little and he knew he was disgusting in the way those feelings had switched to Mia as they grew up. He knew he was disgusting, he knew he was ready to burn in hell for kissing and spending time with Mia in that way but she shared those feelings! Were they just disgusting? But look at America and England! They were once family! And-And so was Japan and China, right? Or was he wrong about that?

He groaned shoving the pillow over his face wishing his thoughts would stop stinging him over and over in a painful numbness and he just wanted to sleep. He wished Giovanni had kept his stupid mouth shut about it all and had waited to say something until later in the morning or not have anything to say about it after all for he knew how it crawled under Wolfram's skin until he gave in to the disgust, the self hatred and the loathing for himself. He couldn't recall when the sleep came so intensely, maybe it was the heat pocket around his face from the pillow and his breathes but he was closing his eyes and the next thing he had was the darkness of sleep.

* * *

"When do you think Mutti and Papa are coming home?" Wolfram looked down at his sister tiredly, her large blue eyes seeming more bright than normal with her dark lashes and the questions in them and Wolfram sighed. She'd asked that question at least six times already and he could tell it wasn't helping with Cristiano's nerves, his green eyes locked outside no doubt waiting for their parents to come back to give him news on his father and mother in the hospital.

"I don't think so. They said they were going to call, Cece. Just chill for now, okay? Why don't you draw another picture for Uncle Lovi, huh?" Wolfram suggested it rather weakly as his sister's eyes burned into him before she smiled and sat in front of his knees with her little table, pulling a new sheet of paper out. She then began drawing, the heat from her back warming his shins when he looked at his cousin. "You okay, Cris?"

Cristiano looked up in surprise when he then looked out the window before his green eyes flicked back to Wolfram with a slow breath leaving his lips when he slumped against the couch. "I'm as okay as I can be, I guess. I'm sure everything is okay, with my madre and we'll be getting the call soon but I just can't help but assume the worst with what's going on. But I can't say that in front Salvador because, well, he assumes the worst more than I do."

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Cris. If anything I think Giovanni is keeping Salvador busy though, weird as that is, it's like they're long lost brothers." Wolfram noted when Cristiano's face cracked into a smile when Wolfram grinned at him slightly and he then leaned back against the couch while Cecelia threw a scowl up at him, her little nose wrinkled up making his amusement build. "It's like, despite the eye color, that Cece was swapped with Salvador, like a baby mix up and they're to be returned to their real families."

A snort flew out of Cristiano when he smiled widely and Wolfram let out a laugh while his sister pouted rather hard, her little nose wrinkled, lines between her eyebrows and her eyes looked like a brewing storm. "Oh, don't worry, pequeña Cece~ It's only a joke! Don't pout so hard! Sai che i tuoi fratelli ti adorano!" That made the brunette blush fiercely when she then turned her face into Wolfram's leg making both boys laugh heartily at the small girls embarrassment. Sparkling eyes full of amusement, green and blue, met making both boys share a wide grin when Wolfram reached down smoothing his sister's locks of hair. "You know, I'm wondering if it was a boy or girl. The baby, I mean."

"You'd better hope it was a boy, little sister's can be pretty annoying sometimes," Wolfram started musingly then yelped when small teeth bit into his face while her eyes glared up at him and he lightly tugged on her hair. "Sto scherzando! Sto scherzando! Sto scherzando, Cece!" She growled into his leg sinking her teeth in harder before releasing his poor leg and going back to drawing with a fierce scowl on her face. "Gesù Cristo!"

Cristiano smiled at the brother and sister, the fierce scowl on his little cousin's face and smiled widely at Wolfram who sighed grumbling under his breath when they heard the sound they'd truly been waiting hours for. A door slamming. They'd been waiting, since five that morning to noon, they'd held their breath with every car they heard pass by, ever door slamming and watching the driveway and yet it seemed a stillness took over the house. Even Cecelia stopped drawing in favor of looking up at her brother with worry written on her little face. Salvador and Giovanni appeared in the doorway of the living room, the younger rushing over to Cristiano as he stood and Wolfram stood with him with Cecelia scrambling to her feet while looking to Giovanni then to Wolfram. It was quiet, maybe a bit too quiet, when the door opened when all five kids ran to the door only to see Germany and Italy entering the house looking tired when they held their breath.

"You all look so tired!" Italy immediately began to fret as he looked over the two young children then the three teens, his hands fluttering around them, fingers brushing Cristiano's curls then brushing Wolfram's cheek then to flutter to Giovanni's hair smoothing it back. Then down to Salvador, brushing the half moons under his eyes then to brush his daughter's hair behind her ear affectionately. "Don't tell me all of you stayed awake after being dropped off here!"

Five guilty eyes dropped to the floor then when Germany cleared his throat looking to his nephews. "Romano vill be alright. He's, er, sleep right now to heal from the emergency C section but your vater vill be by to pick you up vhen Romano vakes up." He then got a little smile, Wolfram marveling at how Giovanni had the same little smile when he was awkward. "Your mutter had a twins, a boy und girl. They're small right now but they vill be strong, just like their mutter und your mutter vill be just fine, I assure you that."

Cristiano suddenly looked like someone turned a light on inside of him, the cousin Wolfram recognized and felt something in him relax when he hadn't noticed it was tight or tense, but he smiled when Cristiano's green eyes met his. He'd always gotten along with Cristiano better than Giovanni ever did, he and his cousin always running off to play, like when Giovanni used to play with Mia. Oh, oh no not going there. He locked it away quickly before he could sink back into that and he was surprised when Cristiano was wrapping him into a tight hug and he hugged him back in mere surprise, blinking rapidly as Cecelia squeezed her cheek to Salvador's making the young boy blush and whine but it was like a relief was swiftly winding around the room letting them breath.

"I told you it'd be okay." Wolfram muttered the words which got him a tighter hug, his warmth seeping into the blonde and he hugged him back just as fiercely loving the warmth of such a tight hug. He didn't run hugging everyone like his mother did but he had crowned Cristiano the King of Hugs when they were ten and the other eleven, his body to body tight hug of heat always made Wolfram relax like it was a strange kind of assurance. It made him happier when he let go and maybe that's why the cousins seemed to cling together longer than necessary before parting, sharing brilliantly beaming smiles of delight and Salvador then wrapped his arms around Cristiano's waist cautiously.

"Now, how about I go make lunch for you all, hm? I bet you're all starving!" His mother hummed the words before brushing down the hall to the kitchen and Wolfram, along with Giovanni, felt a flash of warmth in their chest with a shared smile. It was a line their mother used to say all the time when they were playing a bit too roughly or too long when they were little and those words had always gotten them running to the kitchen. It was a nice wave of déjà vu that they appreciated and Wolfram was then having his hand snatched by his sister and Giovanni's hand snatched by her other and she beamed at her elder brothers. Of course, unlike those afternoons when they were little, Cecelia seemed to tie it all together with her small, dainty hands in both of her brothers as she tugged them toward the kitchen with Salvador and Cristiano along with their father trialing behind.


	7. Chapter Seven- It's Called A Crush

Poppy was sitting on the couch, her pencil moving across the page in smooth even movements and she was alternating the color pencils in her lap beautifully but when her brother shifted on the floor and she narrowed her eyes on him. While he wasn't really doing anything to annoy her, as he was just reading one of the many children's cook books their mother got him, she found her irritation sparking mildly when she noticed Henri rocking his foot lightly. Poppy found it distracting, wanting to draw and bring life into the picture she was seeing in her head, but in her seven year old irritation that was bubbling with her twin she couldn't help but bite the inside of her cheek when Henri jumped. He reacted to her heated stare but pausing in his foot then looking up at his sister who was scowling at him softly and he felt his heart jump in his chest with a mild jolt of anxiety when he then shifted to sit on his knees.

Despite them not being the only twin pair that the Nations had given birth too, they were the ones that looked pretty similar to each other coloring wise that is despite a few mild shade differences. Or Poppy thought so at least. But unlike what she knew of others she found her little twin brother to be rather...annoying sometimes when it came right down to it. It wasn't that she hated her brother or anything but there was something about having another person in the room when she was drawing that just made a rather intense irritation swarm under her skin and made it hard to focus on much. This was also the reason that Poppy took her art class after school away from other students. But Henri, who had simply been reading, also felt irritation building under his skin when he stared at his sister then squinting lightly the longer she scowled at him and he felt an answering scowl threatening to contort his face.

"Do you have to read in here?" Poppy demanded as she slammed her pencils on the cushion next to her and sliding off the couch planting her hands on her hips while Henri began to glare at her. "Just go in the kitchen or something! It's seriously annoying!" Oh, she knew better than to fight verbally with her brother; last time that happened she'd ended up a sobbing mess and took two whole hours before she could be near her twin without their parents.

"It's not your living room, Poppy. I can read in here if I want too," Henri snapped when he shifted to his knees watching his sister's eyes narrow at him rather viciously and he felt his own answering anger welling like a bubble in his chest. Unlike his sister's artistic skills, Henri was a rather decent cook at age seven and while it was nothing to brag about like his sister's clearly talented artwork, he enjoyed reading the children cook books his parents would pick up for him at the store. But the fact his sister was all but demanding the living room for herself had irritation bubbling through him.

Poppy looked like such an angry angel then, with her long platinum blonde hair that fell in gentle waves to her lower back, her brilliant blue eyes that narrowed angrily she truly looked like a force to be reckoned with. Henri was never afraid of his sister when she got angry, it was what she did from time to time so this was nothing new but it still irritated him to no damn end and he gritted his teeth when his sister's eyes flicked to the door way as footsteps passed by. "Austynn!"

The fifteen year old paused before backing up back into the doorway of the living room to stare in at his younger siblings, looking from Poppy to Henri who both looked rather irritated and he sighed letting his head drop forward. He then rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes roughly before dragging his fingers over his face then leaning against the the threshold of the doorway raising a brow at the twins. "You better not be fighting, you guys. You know Maman and Papa aren't very happy with the stuff going on with Uncle Arthur and Uncle Alfred, especially with the situation with Liam. Unless you want Maman to fly off the handle at the both of you I'd recommend that you not fight around him. Okay? You're twins! Do something together for once!"

Poppy and Henri both blinked, wide blues and violets looking at one another curiously then back to their brother who sighed before walking away down the hall to the kitchen where he hoped to find some kind of snack. He didn't want anything huge, something like crackers or a pudding cup, anything. If he had to be honest, right down to the core of it, he knew that he was truly and completely bored for once as days dragged back slowly. So slowly. Austynn Lyle Bonnefoy was absolutely and completely bored for the first time in his fifteen years of life and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. He wanted to paint, to create something and his blank canvas screamed at him even if he wasn't in his room and it made him grimace to think about it, his artist block being the worst it'd ever been and he wanted to do something but the moment he had his paintbrush in hand he lost it. He couldn't produce a single thing. At first he'd been afraid, wondering if his creativity had left permanently which was hard to believe but something that scared him, when he realized why he couldn't paint a single thing so far. He was stressed on top of being bored.

Bored so much he was stressed and stressed from how bored he was. Since the fight between Liam and Cristiano he hadn't been able to talk with either one of them in a couple of days,as his uncles decided to cut off contact for two weeks and the same went with Cristiano so it sort of left Austynn with no one to talk too. Sure, he could talk to Astrid or Sven but they weren't really people he connected with on a level enough for him to send them a text and be bold about it so that canceled out at least two people. And he would tet Xiong but the Asian boy honestly seemed to infatuated with Darius Braginsky for him to have room to pay attention to anyone else outside of his friend group so Austynn really didn't have many to talk too. And he was...lonely. He hadn't realized how his life circulated so intensely around his best friend and his cousin which made him blush with embarrassment at how clingy he was to the both of them as he pulled open the fridge. Was it weird? He knew Liam had developed some kind of crush on him but Austynn loved his cousin but not in that way, or at least not the way Liam wanted and he found that he had his own infatuation with Cristiano.

He'd always liked Cristiano, the boy rather flamboyant but confident in a way that Austynn had always admired and he wondered it if that was always something he had for the boy; admiration. Of course, he did have feelings for him! Otherwise why would he have kissed the other when they were so young? He pressed his hands against his burning face and pressed his mouth against his palm sighing through his nose slowly. He knew he'd see Cristiano in the morning, at school as his suspension had weirdly been shortened, yet despite them being separated for the next two weeks but he knew just seeing Cristiano would be enough to get him through the next two weeks. He twisted a Sunny D out of the six pack in the fridge when he heard the front door opening with rustling bags.

"We're 'ome!" His father, the personification of France, shouted loudly announcing their arrival and Austynn felt a burst of excitement, of happiness ring through his chest that was echoed by Poppy's cry of joy and Henri's exuberant shout. It felt like forever since their parents left to go shopping, after stopping to see Spain of course, and as Austynn walked towards the hall in response to his siblings chattering voices as France walked forward the teen found he had to bite his tongue to keep from firing questions about Cristiano.

* * *

"You alright, Austynn? You've been awfully quiet." His mother's voice dragged him out of his fog and he turned his eyes to look at his mother, the personification of Canada, and bit his tongue again. How could he tell his mother he was confused? That he felt like he'd been left behind? That his heart felt like it was beating to a jagged rhythm in his chest? How did someone tell their mother they were hurting? What words could he use?

He felt a heavy weight on his eyes when he hissed in a breath through his nose trying to compose himself after the long ass school day and forced a wobbly smile to his mother who was driving and then looked out the window again. "Je vais bien, je te promets, Maman." He got out knowing he'd never be able to force the words out in English but even then he leaned back against his seat.

"Are you sure, honey?" Canada looked at him worriedly out of the corner of his eye but Austynn merely forced a nod when he looked out the window glad his window was down rather than up. If his mother saw the tears gathering in his eyes, through the reflection if the window had been up, he knew this conversation would be dragged out horribly and his father would be involved and he didn't want to deal with that shit right now.

How could he explain that all his life all he'd wanted was to find the perfect way to balance out the time he shared with his cousin and with Cristiano so they'd like each other in so he could breath easily? How could he begin to describe how his chest had felt so tight he could barely breath when he watched his cousin and his crush walking into the cafeteria laughing together the way he and Cristiano had just a mere week ago? How could he explain that he'd felt like punching his stupid cousin's face in and yet felt like sobbing with each time those glittering green eyes met sparkling blues? How can he go into detail to tell his mother how the jealousy was eating him up inside so intensely it was making him so sick he wasn't sure how he'd be able to talk to his cousin properly without wanting to rip his throat out? It was what he wanted though! He'd wanted Cristiano and Liam to get along so he wouldn't feel so torn in two when he was with the both of them but to see them together, happy without him was killing him worse than he ever thought.

And he knew he wasn't alone in his thoughts when he'd seen his pain, his jealousy echoed on Levi Héderváry's face as well and he'd felt a stab of sympathy for the Hungarian-Romanian boy in a way he'd never felt before. Levi had to actually leave for the tears gathered so intensely with his anger each time Liam and Cristiano would so much as brush hands that he found the boy could barely stand the sight of both of them together. And what was worse? What absolutely tore him apart? All his life he'd thought he and Cristiano had looked good next to one another, him with his pale skin, platinum blonde locks and violet eyes next to Cristiano's olive skin, his curly brown hair and his brilliant green eyes, he'd believed they contrasted but looked nice next to one another. But what had hurt was seeing that as pale as he was, coloring wise, and how he thought he'd look good with Cristiano his cousin had looked even better than himself next to Cristiano and they didn't clash as much as his pale coloring did.

He squeezed his eyes shut wanting nothing more than to erase his feelings, to be happy his cousin and Cristiano were getting along slightly more than they had or at least were talking together but he felt like someone was pulling his hair out. He pulled his phone out when it felt vibrated against his thigh and he blinked a few times before shifting against the seat belt taking his phone out looking at the screen curiously. It was a text from the less likely person he'd ever expected; Levi had actually texted him when they traded numbers earlier before the scene with Cristiano and Liam, they'd been talking rather calmly. Levi seemed like such a nice, quiet but hard headed person that made Austynn curious about how the brunette hung around his loud cheerful cousin so much but he found that he and Levi had clicked in a way that felt nice to do. After all he'd thought the only people he'd click with was Cristiano and Liam!

But he quickly felt a tiny quirk of his lips when he stared at the text on the screen before he typed back sending a response that made him feel just the tiniest bit better when he stared at the three little dots indicating that Levi was texting back. Very quickly Levi sent a response that had his little quirk of his lips turning into a cautious smile when he texted Levi back rapidly feeling a tiny bubble of happiness in his chest as he texted back with tiny pinging noises being the only thing really filling the car for a few moments. Then, curiosity getting ahead of Canada he looked over at his son raising a brow as they stopped at the red light. "Who are you texting so quickly? I don't think I've ever seen you in such a rapid way other than Liam or Cristiano."

That made a tiny little spasm run through his chest when he then looked at his mother feeling a little heat in his cheeks when he considered telling him. "It's, er, Levi Héderváry. I gave him my number and he just texted. Nothing special." He shrugged with a casual edge he didn't think he had but the trace of warmth in his cheeks was a welcomed sensation when he looked at his mother. "Maman?"

"Mmm?" Canada hummed in response as the car slid forward smoothly and he looked at Austynn who squirmed in his seat wondering how he could ask the question without making everything awkward or bringing up anything unpleasant for his mother. He picked at his lip when Canada playfully scowled at his son making a tiny noise. "Haven't I always told you not to pick at your lip like that?"

"Oui, Maman." Austynn forced himself to stop when he took a breath through his nose then let it out slowly twisting his torso to face his mother more. "Maman, what did you do when Papa was with Uncle Arthur?" Canada blinked rapidly whipping his head towards Austynn, his mouth opening soundlessly before whipping his attention back to the road squeezing the steering wheel. Ah, there it was. He knew better but he wanted to ask, to know if his mother dealt with it better than Austynn ever could and it made him bite the inside of his cheek hating that he'd brought it up but he needed to know.

"Well," Canada started slowly as he stared ahead at the road and Austynn was secretly grateful his father had picked the twins up as he wouldn't be able to have this conversation with his mother without Poppy interrupting at some point. "Well, it wasn't...pleasant. But then again I'd distanced myself from your father during that time, for a long while I couldn't really face him and tried to think of as many excuses as I could. It's...not easy watching someone you love so much be with someone else, it's heart breaking. To stand by, pretending to be happy for someone you're in love with be with someone else is never ever easy. And I hope, more than anything in the world, that you don't have to experience that, Austynn." He must have had some expression on his face for Canada jerked then quickly began to amend his words. "Oh no! No, I don't mean I hope you never fall in love I just don't want to think of you in pain. But that always happens, when you're in love sometimes. You get a little hurt here and there, jealousy mainly, but as you can see your father and I worked it out."

"But what if you can't? Work it out I mean." Austynn hated how his voice sounded so tight like he was trying not to cry as he rubbed his thumb against the edge of his phone case."What if you really like someone else but all you can think about is how good they look with someone else? How it looks like it makes sense? What would you do then?"

Canada's face seemed to crumble, like paper being bunched up, and it hit Austynn so hard in the chest his breath wheezed out in a rush and before he knew it his mother was pulling over in the parking lot of a Hannaford's making him blink when his face was being pressed against his mother's shoulder. He blinked a few times feeling that weight return to the back of his eyes when he gritted his teeth while clenching his jaw wondering why he let it slip, why he didn't stop the words from coming out. "Oh, baby. My baby, I'm so sorry."

His mother always seemed to know so much, whether he had to say anything detailed or not, but it seemed like the words broke a dam inside of him as the tears burned fiercely in his eyes before spilling onto his mother's shoulder. The fabric of his shirt soaked it up and before he knew it his tears bubbled and wouldn't stop even when he felt stupid over some silly emotions that were out of control yet he sniffled roughly making his shoulders twitch lightly as he clenched his phone tightly in one hand, the seat belt digging into his chest painfully. He then curled an arm up around his mother's shoulders best he could and fisted his shirt holding onto him as his throat released a choked sound before more followed quickly in pursuit and he wondered why he was sobbing over one tiny thing and yet he couldn't stop as he wailed in the small space of the car which felt to big and vast for his gulping sobs.


	8. Important! Serious Idea Ahead!

**So this isn't an actual chapter, which makes me feel a little bad about, but this is an idea I have been having for a while and I know I could always make an author's note about it for the actual chapter but I felt like I should make a little thing about it. I've been thinking about doing this idea and it's serious, something I have really no experience with but something I am going to be educating myself on, but as I know I work best with same sex attraction, homosexuality etc etc because I certainly am not straight so it's a bit easier for me to write about it, if that makes sense! Now, onto the idea I've been thinking about. It isn't a solid thing, it's just an idea I've been really sitting and considering, but in the UsUk family, I've been thinking about having a certain idea for Alexander.**

 **The plans, or idea, is that Alexander would be transgender. Now, I know I could just do it and go ahead write all about it but considering all the tragic news I've been seeing on Facebook about violence against the transgender community I just kind of wanted to make the idea well known before I did anything circulating the idea. It's something I've been thinking about for a while now but because I myself have no real experience with being transgender I will be educating myself before even thinking about bringing the idea to life in the slightest bit. I only mention it because, I don't know it's more of a me thing personally, it feels kind like if I were to write about it without a lot of knowledge of the transgender community I'd be kind of cringy or come across as an ignorant person making bold assumptions about being transgender or the transgender community for that's not what I want to come across as! Again, that's just me!**

 **But the idea is there, it's something I'm seriously considering when I write about Alexander again and I wanted to kind of make a whole little note thing about the idea and I just kind of really want opinions before I do anything. I mean, I don't want to just go ahead and do it and someone get's offended for that's the last thing I would ever do, is offend anyone in that way. But it's a pretty subject I take very seriously and will approach delicately in the chapters to come if  I decide to do this idea. I just don't want to dive right in and then offend everyone, if that again makes sense! I've honestly never written about a transgender character or person before, so I this would be a big step for me to start stretching out with serious ideas but I feel very nervous about it at the same time. I know some people might want me to leave the Alexander character alone but this is really something I want to do but I don't want to do it if it offends anyone though! **

**Anyway, that's kind of what this little drawl of a note this is, but this is something I want to do and I honestly just want opinions about it for I am leaning heavily towards this idea and wanting to do it. I just don't want to do it and someone gets upset or offended if I do decide to do it, after gathering more information, and I write it weirdly or wrong. I'm going to stop babbling and continue working on the chapter but this is just a very serious idea I'm leaning heavily on and would just like to see some opinions about it! I'll be back later with a chapter!**

 **~Kim**


	9. Chapter Nine - Oh, Big Brother!

Sven was sitting on the couch in his usual spot which was against the right arm of it, his head supported by the arm of it and was sprawled out on the couch watching the TV while his senior project stretched out over the coffee table. Since turning eighteen, graduation looming a good five or so months ahead Sven felt anxiety gripping him tightly at the thought of him graduating then moving out to his own home which had been set up by his mother and father's bosses and the place being all ready for inhabitants Sven had to admit he was terrified. He knew he needed to leave, eventually, make his own income and be his own independent person but the thought of leaving home, of being away from his little brother's and his parents was sending icy pulses through his body. It's because of this anxiety that he stopped turning in work or did things half assed only to find he was much smarter than he gave himself credit for and hated that even when he didn't try he still excelled strangely. His senior project was to find one person, whether it was family or if it was a nation completely unrelated to himself, and basically due an interview, write and essay and turn it in which seemed pretty simple at the time. But for some strange reason Sven could only feel the finalizing weight of this project being the second to last of the year and he didn't want to end it, weird as that was, but he knew he'd have too eventually.

"Oi, aren't you supposed to be working on the project? Have you even chosen a person yet?" Sven looked up at his mother, the personification of Norway, and winced slightly at the tone in his voice. Norway always had a 'do it and get it done' personality for as long as he could remember when it came to projects at least and this was no exception it would seem when his mother narrowed his eyes. "What's taking you so long? Normally you can finish these kind of things in under a week and passed in yet you've been dragging this out for about three weeks now, ever since they assigned it in your class."

Sven looked away from his mother's probing gaze biting the inside of his cheek for a moment wondering how he could bring up the anxiety that sent icy pulses through him at the thought of beginning to finish up his senior year. "I'm getting to it," Sven mumbled finally after a moment when he then rubbed his hands together slightly looking towards the TV, anywhere away from his mother's probing eyes.

"Is something wrong, Sven?" He bit his lip in response, his teeth digging in rather fiercely when his mother walked around sitting on the couch next to him. "Sven, come now, you know you can tell me anything. Is something bothering you?" He fought the urge to flinch away when his mother tucked his hair behind his ear, which he had chosen to wear in a shaggy way to the middle of his neck and he released his lip opting for biting the inside of his cheek lightly.

"It's just...time is speeding along too fast for me to keep up with." Sven mumbled rubbing his palms against his thighs and yet he felt awkward even mentioning that bit. Sven shuffled slightly looking for an opportunity to change the subject when his mother opened his mouth only for the thumping of feet to gain both males attentions when his younger brother came crashing through the door.

"Oh, Sven, there you are. Listen, Nikolai's been bugging me to do this but I don't really have time but would you go to the store with him before Dad gets home?" Sven blinked when he looked at Abel, the thirteen year old raising a blonde brow and Sven sighed out when Abel put on a begging expression. "Please? I'm almost done writing a report for English class and if I stop now I'll never finish it and it's due tomorrow, so I still have to print it out to turn in. Please? I'll give you my whole allowance next time!"

Sven stood then stretching his arms above his head groaning when he then walked over to the doorway yawning before he could help himself, surprised at how tired he was already seeing as it was only four thirty. "Sure. I'll be back soon, Mom." Sven didn't wait for an answer choosing to walk out into the hall towards the door sliding his boots on and shrugging his heavy coat on while bending to tie his boots up tight, standing up straight to zip his coat on and pulled his gloves out of the pockets sliding them on and plucked his hat off the hook placing it on his head. It pushed his hair annoyingly against his ears and felt hot already against the back of his neck when Nikolai trudged down the stairs.

"Sorry, Nikki, I promise next time we'll go together! Pinky promise!" Abel spoke reaching his pinky finger out towards his brother making the seven year old scowl fiercely for a moment or two before sighing out wrapping his gloved pinky around Abel's. "It's a promise! Now, if I break it you can cut my pink off!"

"Abe!" Sven yelped his brother's name in reproach making the thirteen year old look at him sheepishly with a shy smirk on his lips when he shrugged. His brother always took everything so seriously in such a cheerful way it was slightly annoying. He huffed out a breath harshly, realizing faintly he sounded just like Nikolai for a moment when he felt a smaller gloved hand wiggling into his. "Let's head out, Dad will be home soon."

"'Kay." Nikolai mumbled out in response as Sven opened the door and he noticed the blush on his younger brother's cheeks and it nearly made him chuckle fondly at the seven year old. Nikolai always got quiet and shy when Abel called him Nikki, the nickname embarrassing Nikolai always insisted, yet it seemed to be the permanent nickname for the boy when the family was alone together in the house and Nikolai didn't bother protesting anymore against it. But it did embarrass him slightly. It was quiet other than the sound of snow crushing under their boots, the January snow always seeming a bit crisper than it did in December and a bit more satisfying to walk on than it did in November or even December. "So, how come you're stalling on your project?"

Sven jerked looking down at his brother who stared up at him evenly, his blue eyes bright against the dimming light around them as the day was coming to it's close and yet it was a bit too intense for Sven. "It's just...I'm not ready yet. To leave Mom, Dad, Abel and you. Not yet. I'm scared of growing up, of leaving home just yet and I'm scared I'll never be ready at the same time but finishing school feels like I'm saying goodbye or something. Time's going to fast."

Nikolai nodded like he understood, his black hat head bobbing a few more times when he squeezed his fingers slightly and Sven looked down at him as the street lights began becoming frequent flickers through the trees. "If it's okay to say this," Nikolai always sounded so prim, so proper and it was easy to tell he was shy when he came across as that."I don't want you to go yet. I want you to stay home, just a little longer."

Sven could tell Nikolai's cheeks were red with more than the biting breeze that was turning his own cheeks red with the bite but he then smiled chuckling low in his throat when he squeezed his hand softly. It was smaller, squisher even through his glove, and Sven could just barely remember his own hand being that way and his mother often commenting on it frequently and Sven chuckled gently again. "Thank you, Nik. I'll talk to Mom and Dad about it then, see if I can wait a year before going off to college or something. I mean, I have centuries to go to as many colleges as I want, but you know it will always be there tomorrow."

"Next week."

"Next month."

"And most definitely next year," Sven replied in a musing way making Nikolai smile up at him shyly, his medium blonde hair resting across the bridge of his nose and his blue eyes shined with humor, just like their father's. Nikolai may be shy, he may be a bit more closed off from other's and may be forgotten from time to time by their father because he was so quiet, Sven felt adoration squeezing his throat tightly and he bent swooping Nikolai into a tight hug.

"Sven!" Nikolai shouted in reproach, the way he did when their father pretended not to see him, and cried out when Sven spun them in a large circle with the hot cheek of Nikolai's pressing against his chest. Sven hugged him tightly to his chest and pressing his own cheek to his head, the material of his hat rubbing his cold cheek unpleasantly but still the warmth radiating through Nikolai's clothes was enough to have him hold on just a little tighter. They never did proclaim their love openly, not the type of family to say I love you a million times a day but when he felt Nikolai hug him tightly while sighing it was like he'd been told an unspoken answer to his unspoken I love you. And that's what made the rest of their walk to the store all the more pleasant and the weight of his brother's hand all the more comforting.

* * *

They'd been in the store about twenty minutes, Nikolai wanting to choose something perfect for their father when he got home and it was about that time when Sven looked up and felt his cheeks flushing. He looked down at his brother feeling his face burning uncomfortably when he shuffled making Nikolai frown up at him and his impatience. "Just choose something already, Nik!"

Nikolai scowled in the only way a seven year old could at their older sibling when he then turned his attention back to the sweets and cookies making Sven want to grown when he noticed the approaching steps nearly making him groan. "Sven? Sven Kohler?" He looked up then feeling his face fry when he got a brilliantly beaming smile in response and a tiny squeal of joy. "It is you! It's been a while, huh? Oh! Is this your little brother?"

Nikolai was quickly hiding his face into Sven's side, keeping his face hidden in the fabric of his coat and clinging to him tightly at the same time while Sven felt his face burning uncomfortably. He coughed once to clear his throat only to feel embarrassment swamping his chest around his thundering heart which he swore this girl must be able to hear."Er, hi, Anja. This is my little brother, Nikolai and Nikolai, this is a friend of mine, Anja."

"Hello, Nikolai! It's nice to meet you!" Anja stretched a hand out towards the young boy who peeled his face away from his brother's side to peer curiously at Anja who smiled brightly at him and he reached his small gloved hand out taking hers and shaking it. "Your brother is so adorable!" Sven bit his tongue at the cliche 'You're adorable too' line and smiled awkwardly instead.

Sven met Anja when he was about fifteen, entering the store to do some shopping with his fussy brother's when he'd seen her clear across the store like one of those cliche story tropes or those horrible movie tropes where the young hormonal teen boy sees the classically beautiful girl at a distance. But the only thing keeping Sven from acting? It was the fact his parents drilled it into him that while he may or may not have a city or micronation he did most definitely have their immortality factor, he must have after all, and humans were fleeting in years. He, who could live centuries, had the worlds biggest crush on a human girl he'd only have a certain amount of years with before he would be mistaken as her son. But he couldn't help it! Anja was beautiful, from her long blonde hair that seemed to shimmer in the store lights to her pale skin and her large blue eyes that reminded him of the summer sky, he was a sucker for her. He'd lay himself on the floor and let her walk on him if it made her smile that brilliant smile every time he saw her and he'd do it happily.

"It was nice meeting you but we have to get home. My dad gets out of work soon and Nikolai's fussy about being there to greet him." Sven blurted awkwardly when Nikolai stomped on his foot and whined loudly making air hiss through Sven's clenched teeth and he then smiled at Anja again awkwardly. "Sorry I couldn't talk longer with you, maybe next time though."

Nikolai had picked his candy out, when Sven had been rather unobservant, and clung to the elder boy tightly when strangers passed and Anja smiled sweetly, slowly, at the brothers when Nikolai whined loudly again. "Sven, come onnn!"

"Um," The word burst out of Anja's mouth making Sven freeze before he even moved, staring at her wide eyes but curiously when she bit her lip briefly before she looked up at him from under her dark blonde lashes. Did he just turn into jelly? He looked down at his legs that seemed to tremble like the rest of him. Nope, still solid but God help him his poor heart was beating so fast and quickly. "Do you think that we could go out instead? Oh!"

She covered her mouth hiding her soft pink lips from view when her face turned a charming pink that made his own face burn, no doubt in his mind, an unattractive shade of red when he shuffled in place laughing awkwardly. It was high and wild, tight and nervous making him feel embarrassment flooding through him wishing he could just act normal for one damn minute..."Go out? Like a date?" Oh God, there was that annoying laugh bursting out of him! He wanted to choke himself to cut the noise off when he noticed the way her face turned a deeper pink, closer to a soft red now.

"A date, I guess. Yeah." She smiled awkwardly now while her fingers plucked at one another when she'd moved her hand from her mouth and he marveled at how perfectly straight her teeth were then felt stupid again. "If you would like too, that is. It's just I've been thinking about it for a while and thought if I'm reading this right then if we enjoy the date maybe it can lead to something more? If not then we can just be friends!"

Just friends with easily the most beautiful girl he knew? He felt a smile, small and shy curling over his lips when he looked down at her while she smiled tentatively up at him like he was going to shoot her down right here and now. "Sure. I'm free on Saturday, would you want to go out for lunch? Or dinner? Or we could go out to lunch, go see a movie and have dinner afterwards?"

She beamed then like he just lit a light inside of her and it made his heart jump around in his chest like a squealing cheerleader and she giggled high and nervously, like his laugh had been, and it made him smile wider. "That sounds good to me! Oh! Want to trade numbers? Just to make this all easier, of course." She pulled her phone out holding it out to him like it was some kind of peace offering and he beamed now while taking his own phone out with Nikolai whining into his side as he traded numbers with Anja. "I'll text you later then."

"Later!" He realized he sounded suspiciously like his father when he turned on his heel with Nikolai now tugging at his free hand as he waved awkwardly with his hand that still held his phone. Anja waved back before disappearing from view and he then saved her number under her name and tucked his phone into his pocket while Nikolai squinted at him as they approached the counter and while he paid for his candy and Sven smiled to himself they waved good bye to the clerk who smiled back and Sven looked up to realize there was a light flurry coming down.

"Why are you going out on a date with a human?" Nikolai asked curiously while tilting his head when he stared up at his older brother who looked down at him curiously then pursed his lips softly. "You know what Mamma and Dad say about us and humans being together, that it only ends with someone getting hurt." Wow, even quoting their parents words, his little brother sounded older than any seven year old he knew.

"It's just a date, Nikki. It's not like I'm gonna run out and marry her or anything, it's just a single date." Sven shrugged knowing full well to himself, however, if he did decide to stay home and take a break from school before college he was no doubt going to date Anja. The fact he was finally going on a date with her meant nothing but good intentions for him and he swore he wasn't going to let this thing between them whither away just because she was human.

"Well, it's your heart I guess." Again, Nikolai appeared older as he shrugged then looked down at the ground which was being dusted with a light blanket of snow on top of the old snow. "Are you going to tell Mamma or Dad? About Anja?"

"I mean," Sven scratched the back of his head and shrugged awkwardly while they walked. "I guess I'm gonna have too if I'm to get any money for Saturday." He still felt the heat in his face battling against the cold air brushing his hot cheeks fiercely and Sven looked down the sidewalk blinking. "Dad?"

Their father, the personification of Denmark, looked up and beamed brightly at the sight of his eldest and his youngest son before removing his hands from his pockets holding his arms open. "There you boys are! When Abe mentioned you guys headed to the store about twenty minutes ago and I got home early, your mom is making dinner and I figured you'd have taken the quickest way to the store. Soooo I figured why not? And came to gather you guys up!"

Sven realized, more than ever before, how much Abel really took after their father and it was a bit of an eye opener for him for a second or two for he always knew his brother was like their father but staring at the same grin his father had that he'd seen on Abel's face was weird. Well, not weird in the way people went "oh that's really weird" in response to something but more a-a nice weird if he had to try and give it a proper explanation. Then his fond strangeness faded when Nikolai released his hand walking toward Denmark who beamed at the seven year old who blushed in response when he allowed himself to be picked up and rested comfortably against his father's shoulder and his lover half resting on his forearm like a bird.

"Sven is going on a date with a human girl." Nikolai immediately blurted, just like some kind of bird, making Sven flush and grit his teeth in irritation. "He needs money for it, Dad, so you should give it to him cause he doesn't have a job yet."

Denmark's eyes were bright with curiosity when they dragged from Nikolai to Sven. The eighteen year old squirmed under his father's bright, almost glowing eyes when he began to smile widely, broadly in his usual way that lit up his face. The smile their mother oh so adored. "Oh? A girl you say? Is it that girl down at the store? It wouldn't be that Anja girl we met before would it?"

"It is!" Nikolai had genuine surprise in his voice when he stared at his father, blue eyes wide and sparkling like Denmark's when he was mischievous only Nikolai's glittered with his surprise. His little hands were twisted into their father's coat tightly and Denmark laughed joyously while Sven felt his face burning once again and he rubbed his eyes in irritation when he then heard Nikolai chuckle. "How do you always know this stuff, Dad?"

"I pay attention, kiddo~!" Denmark practically chirped the words while Sven jumped out of his skin when his father's hand rested on his head making him blush fiercely in irritation it seemed. "And don't worry about Saturday, I'll through ya some money as long as you keep this hushed from your mother! You know how he is about dating; it's something he hasn't really thought about before with any of you kids."

"So you're saying Mom will flip out or something?" Sven questioned while raising a brow as he knocked his father's heavy hand off his head and raised a brow at his cheerful parent. He couldn't imagine his mother, his calm and soothing mother, freaking out about anything but then again even if he'd only been alive eighteen years and experienced eighteen of those with his mother while his father spent centuries with his mother. So obviously, Denmark knew Norway better than he ever could. "I mean, would he flip out?"

"Mmm," The noise was loud in the fluttering snow as they walked and Nikolai sighed which melted into a rather impressive yawn when he shifted slightly and Denmark pursed his lips for a moment. "Maybe. You never know what you're going to get from your mother, reaction wise, and even if he were to flip out it'd be on me for letting you do it. I mean, you're eighteen for God's sake! You're allowed to date who you want, when you want now that you're technically legal to every other nation out there!"

Sven looked up at his father before looking at the snowy ground, the fresh snow piling up and he took a breath, holding it in his chest for a moment then looking up at his father again curiously. "So is it okay that she's human? That I wanna be with her even if I never age again? That I want to be with a human girl rather than another nation girl?" He felt so stupid saying it when Denmark smiled sadly almost, the twist of his lips strange and one Sven had never seen before and from the way Nikolai narrowed his gaze on it silently he could tell it was the first time the seven year old had seen something like that as well.

Denmark halted his steps looking at his eldest son before sighing out slowly making a stream of gray float in the air when he then looked at Sven head on while turning to face him bodily. Sven turned to his father as well when he stopped, his curiosity winning out despite the cold air that nipped at his face but it was easy to ignore; being the son of two Nordics he could feel the cold and feel it sting his cheeks but other than that that was it. Just a sting of cold. He could run out in a tank top and shorts while feeling that faint sting and be perfectly fine. Sure, he'd look psychotic but being what he was definitely had it's perks.

"Sven, every one of us has had some sort of a relationship with a human whether it stretched from friends to being family, to have that affection or even loving a human deeply to a romantic level we all have dealt with it. But you have to prepare yourself, Sven, for the fact you can't have children with her, you'll definitely out live her and it's going to be painful. So painful and I wish I could keep that from happening but I can't but I also can't stop you from being with who you want. Does that make sense? That's the thing your mom would flip out about; you suffering a broken heart the day it happens." Sven had never seen his father so serious, his blue eyes burning into Sven's making his heart rocket in his chest with the serious waves radiating off of his father. It was times like these, this intensity radiating off of him, that made Sven truly believe his father had once been a viking.

"I know what I'm doing, I do, Dad. I already know I'm going to live far past her, I know it's going to hurt no matter what you and Mom have told me growing up but I want to do this. I do! There's no other girls my age that are nations, the only one even close is Ileana and she's with Uri! I just..."Sven took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment then let it out in a big rush. "I just want to be with someone, I want to feel wanted. I want to be able to have feelings and share them with someone, even if she is human and even if I can't have kids that doesn't matter. I just want to be happy with someone."

"Well, someone's certainly grown up." Denmark remarked turning away but Sven swore his eyes had begun swimming with something more than intensity, more than pride, and he felt his chest cramp at the thought of him making his father cry. Then he yelped when an arm slung around his neck fiercely tugging him closer to his father and he looked up curiously. "And just know if you're sticking around after you graduate that's fine too! Hell, your mom would be ecstatic!"

Sven felt the tense atmosphere but also the lightening of it when he rested his temple against his father's shoulder for a brief moment before shrugging his heavy arm off grinning widely at him. It felt good to grin so wide, to feel that tight unease slowly unravel and he then sighed scratching his head through his hat not that it did much good with his gloved fingers but he tried to anyhow. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now let's get home! Mom made Fårikål!" Nikolai suddenly whooped and Sven laughed while Denmark beamed brightly like he had an overwhelming amount of pride for both of his sons at the moment and it made Sven's chest warm. It was like some kind of cheesy end to a movie or book but it felt nice to have the warmth growing in his chest spreading down to the tips of his fingers that when he hooked his arm with his father's he laughed again enjoying the crazy happiness that sang from head to toe inside of him and warmed him to his very core.


	10. Chapter Ten - Only You

"Oh, your mom called by the way," Uri Braginsky-Wang looked up at that, away from the checkers board where he was setting up his side to look at Ileana Héderváry who raised a perfect brow at him before sitting across from him. "I caught it just before the machine clicked on and he said he wanted to talk to you eventually about a family get together."

"Of course he would." Uri mumbled resting his chin on his hand which he propped up on his knee staring down at the board when Ileana sighed tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear making him look up. Her green eyes burned into him, like they were peeling away his defenses straight to his core and seeing him for what he was worth which was something she had always done and made him awkward. It was how she figured out he had feelings for her; that stare of hers and he was spilling his guts. "I just don't think it's a good idea for us to go."

"You'd invite me to go?" Ileana questioned with a cheeky smile curling over her lips bringing out a dimple in her cheeks as her eyes began to glisten and he felt his face burning fiercely. She giggled softly reaching out pressing the back of her fingers against his hot cheek and stroked up to his temple to his messy beige hair smiling widely now with fondness glowing from her face. "I'd love to go with you, if you wanted me too, Uri. I wouldn't let you face your family alone if you wanted me there with you. Don't you think it's about time I met your full family? Both on China's side and on Russia's?"

"You've meet my father, my mother, my step father and you've met Tatiana, Darius and Viktor!" Uri protested slightly distracted by the feel of her fingers softly rubbing circles against his temple comfortingly and then trailing her fingers down to his hot cheek. "My mother's side is just...so big and extensive there's no end to it it seems." Ileana smiled when she then pulled her hand away from his hot face and leaned back looking down at the board before moving a piece. "Besides, I've met your mother, father, brother and sister as well!"

She smiled moving another piece after he moved his with a pout on his lips and she looked at him from under her lashes which got his heart fluttering wildly in his chest before he could help himself. Ileana was always beautiful, always breath taking to him and he swore he was never going to the stunning reactions he had to her beauty and it was...comforting considering their decisions as of lately. "Yes, you've met my family and I've met your family on Russia's side but I want to meet your Asian roots and I want you to introduce me to them. I am your fiancee, aren't I?"

Uri took a deep breath that made his ribs ache at her words while his face flamed viciously when he dropped his gaze to the checker board feeling his heart beating uncomfortably solid against his chest. Fiancees. It was strange to think of the word and then tie it to the both of them for all his life fiancee was always tied to marriage and they were only twenty and getting married already made his chest hurt to breath. Sure, they halted in their aging - as their parents theorized- but the thought of being married to Ileana Héderváry for eternity was a bit, well, overwhelming! He swallowed nervously before answering her. "Shi, you are."

"Then don't you want to introduce me as such? Don't you want to flash it off that we're tying it up? Isn't that exciting news to share with everyone? The first national children getting married, just imagine it!" Ileana was beaming brilliantly at the thought when she reached over the board gripping his hands tightly looking at him directly, her eyes burning into his comfortingly when she squeezed his hands gently. "I'll be right by you, Uri. I won't let you be alone if that's what you really want when you tell them."

He looked down at their hands swallowing nervously again when he then looked up at her again, her sparkling eyes and glowing happiness in her face was almost too much for his poor little heart and he had to look down again. "It just feels...early. To tell them about the engagement and stuff so soon." Uri knew he was stalling as he said the words, knew it all too well by the way her face seemed to dim slightly.

"Is it because I'm not...Asian or something?" Ileana questioned even if her smile looked wobbly, weaker than bright smile she had moments ago when she tilted her head making her look like a confused, upset puppy. Her eyes were clouded, it seemed right then, when she stared at Uri who felt guilt fluttering in his chest at how his words affected her so easily when she was, quite easily, the scariest woman he knew other than her mother. "I mean, I'm not self conscious about much but is it something about me specifically you want to keep hidden? Or are you just scared? To announce the engagement."

He hesitated for a moment or two before blowing out a slow breath looking at Ileana who still seemed confusedly distressed and pulled one hand from hers to cup her cheek, stroking his thumb across her cheek bone softly. "It's just a big step, Ileana. You know that well enough and if I have to be honest with you, since you'll drag it out of me one way or another, but I am scared to say anything. I don't know how to go about it, I don't know how to bring it up to either of my parents and I don't know how to just casually throw it out there either. My parents are strangely harder to talk to than yours are."

"Then let's start with mine." Uri blinked looking at her with wide eyes and she smiled looking at the bewildered look on his face, nearly giggling at the sight, when she then squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Like you just said about your parents being too hard to talk to, we can just save them after we tell my parents. Sort of like a trial run with mine, to see how they'd take it and if they take it considerably well then maybe tell your parents? Does that sound okay to you?"

"I guess it does, yeah. I just...it's hard to put in words." Uri replied then looking down at their quickly discarded game of checkers then back up at Ileana who was smiling now when he then squeezed her hand softly. "But I guess we can do a trial with your parents, at least I don't think they'll kill me for getting married so young."

She giggled leaning forward pressing her lips against his briefly but softly, with enough warmth it made heat tremble down his body warming him in places that burned to life when it came to Ileana. She pulled back just enough to press her forehead against his, rubbing her thumb against the side of his forefinger softly like he was some kind of comfort item she just had to keep touching and she sighed. "Okay. Want to go get the ring while I call my parents?"

He nodded pulling away as she began putting their discarded game away piece by piece while he stood up, walking towards the little table they kept right by the couch sliding the drawer open pulling the black velvet box out as Ileana slid the box under the coffee table. He almost wanted to chide her for being lazy but knew the moment he did so she'd come right back at him with her own ammunition which was what helped him keep his mouth shut over it. He opened the box as she walked forward holding her left hand out smiling at him softly, a warmth that turned her lips at the corners and melted everything hard edged about her appearance making it her special smile just for him. He slid the ring out and slid it onto her left ring finger happily making her smile a bit brighter in her usual way making him helpless to smile back at her. He took a breath as her ring winked up at him when they conjoined their fingers and let it out slowly when he met her gaze feeling a surge of determination crashing and welling in his chest when their eyes met.

* * *

Entering her mother's home Uri felt like crawling out of his skin with the nerves that felt dangerously thin and all too tense like the muscles under his skin as he held himself stiffly while trying to find the right way to approach the personification of Hungary, Ileana's mother. How does one go about saying 'hey, while I should have asked for her hand in marriage from you we decided to just jump right to engagement and now need you're blessing! Pretty please?', really how does someone say that? He wanted to say, one last time, that it was a bad idea but Ileana had punched him in the shoulder when he started whining and he felt horrible from how many times he said it and how many times it must have gotten on her nerves the entire drive to her mother's house. Her father would be meeting her there and it made Uri felt his anxiety mushroom in his chest viciously as they pulled into the drive way of her mother's house.

"It's gonna be okay, Uri. Chill out and quit sweating bullets, nothing bad is going to happen, so you can calm down okay? Just chill out." Ileana put the car in park then reached over taking his hand rubbing her thumb across his knuckles softly, comfortingly as she then turned her head to look at him. She sighed out slowly when she noticed how deeply his teeth were digging into his bottom lip and knew that there'd no doubt be a imprint from the edges of his teeth against the soft flesh. She knew that Uri had a healthy dose of fear of all relationship steps, especially not asking her father or mother for her hand in marriage but they'd forgotten when she'd had the most romantic night of her life which then ended with Uri proposing to her that only did they think, months later, how out of tradition they did this.

"I know, I'm just...worried. You know everyone's going to assume you're pregnant, right? I mean, two twenty year old people don't just get married out of nowhere!" Uri moved a hand through his beige hair looking out the window at the front door of the family and laughed nervously. "I'm just worried you're mother is going to rip my arms off because she'll assume you're pregnant as well and then your father will scatter my remains in the ocean for the sharks to eat and then you'll end up a widow-"

"Uri, Uri, calm down~" Ileana made her voice as soothing as possible when she reached out stroking his cheeks, his temples softly twisting best as possible in the driver's seat without allowing the steering wheel to dig into her ribs. "i don't think anyone would assume I'm pregnant, why would they? We're one of the slowest relationships our parents or any other Nation has ever seen! So why would they assume I'm pregnant?"

"You never know, Ileana! Hormones are unpredictable and the fact that, in a relationship, it's unavoidable and every single person out there knows how easy it is for you to make me give in to something! It wouldn't take that much work for it to happen, you know, cause I have no resistance when it comes to you!" Uri covered his face which was beginning to burn as his panic bubbled rapidly in his chest before he could smother it. "Oh God, what are we doing? I should just ask right now for your hand from your parents! Pretend we haven't been engaged for months on end-"

"No! We are most certainly not doing that!" Ileana shouted which sounded ten times as loud in the small car making Uri flinch, wondering when his anxiety got the best of him so easily and looked at Ileana who seemed like she was trying to burn her eyes into him. "We will not pretend! We will not lie! Let's go in there, right now, and just talk to my mother and father about it then you'll see how fucking easy it is just to tell people so you'll put your silly anxiety to rest, okay?"

With that she unclipped her seat belt, took the keys out of the ignition, then opened her door stepping out into the rather brisk morning air of her mother's homeland, then shut her door behind her. Uri took a few deep breathes, the good ones, the ones you could feel from the top of your lungs to the bottom of them and he repeated this a couple of times before taking his seat belt off then climbing out of the car as well when he shut his door firmly but quietly as Ileana looked over her shoulder stopping halfway between the car and the front door before breaking into a large brilliantly beaming smile that made her entire face glow. He walked over to her listening to the doors all click shut simultaneously like it was some kind of display, from Ileana herself, that he could not run or get back in the car as she took his hand tightly. He could only feel the anxiety fluttering in his chest as he clung to her hand when she opened the front door, walking right in and following the sound of her mother and father's voice as he wondered when he got so damn anxious.

Growing up he'd always been anxious, on the inside, never letting it show after learning it got him no where to be anxious at times so he hid it like he was now but Ileana was always the one who could tell when he was. That's why she squeezed his hand softly as they entered the large brilliant living room, his eyes widening just a bit and he could feel his pupils contracting to the bright light that poured through the big windows on the left side of the room. "Ileana! How are you, baby?"

Uri always marveled at how Ileana's mother's voice always seemed to fill up a room, like she was filling up silent cracks no one had noticed until her voice entered the room and it was slightly comforting. Being the personification of Hungary, Ileana's mother stood smiling as her green eyes sparkled at her daughter and Ileana smiled right back brilliantly when her father stood. "I'm mostly curious, right now, about why you two called us here to meet with us, wouldn't you say the same, Hungary?"

It was easy to see when a person was together with their parents to see who got what from who and Uri always marveled at the mix of her father, the personification of Romania, passed his strawberry blonde hair onto Ileana who then inherited her mother's brilliant green eyes. Her father's pale coloring but her features more like her mother in the arch of her brows, the shape of her chin and her cheek bones while she'd inherited her father's nose and eye shape, much like he had with his own parents. "I'm fine, Mama, but, well, we have something to talk to the both of you about. It's kind of important."

The four of them sat down, Ileana and Uri in the love seat across from the couch where Hungary and Romania seemed to sit as far from one another as the couch possibly allowed but looked at the two twenty year old's curiously when Ileana squeezed his hand softly with hers like she was both loaning and taking strength from him. Then he realized, as his eyes met hers, she was waiting for him to talk and he cleared his throat, swallowed dryly when he then shifted while holding her hand tighter.

"We've gone about this kind of the wrong way, given the tradition surrounding it. Um, er," He stuttered under the weight of Hungary and Romania's stares when he took a deep breath, like the one he took in the car. He was the son of Russia and China. He could do this easily. "Uh, well because I asked before I could ask for your hand we were hoping you'd both give your blessing. Ileana and I have been engaged for about five months now, especially after being together for five years I decided to propose without thinking once about asking for her hand first over this whole thing. It's just," He hesitated feeling his face begin to burn. "I love Ileana more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and I would be nothing but overjoyed if you gave your blessing and were there for the wedding!"

He forced the words out quickly when he squeezed Ileana's hand who squeezed happily back when she looked at him proudly, as if oblivious over the silence reigning in the room when she then looked at her mother and father who both appeared surprised. Then Hungary cleared her throat rubbing her hands along her thighs for a moment before leveling her gaze on Uri then on Ileana. "Are you sure about this? You are only twenty, even if you're no longer aging, marriage is still a very big step to take, Ileana, and I want to make sure you're doing it for the right reasons."

"Your not pregnant, are you?" Romania questioned squinting at Uri who felt like his face was so hot he was going to dribble into a puddle right then and there. "Please, tell me that!" Hungary then blinked like this had not occurred to her and looked at Romania. "There's a main reason women get married so young and that's a shotgun kind of wedding cause they're pregnant! Are you?"

"No!" Uri and Ileana squealed the word in unison sharing a look when Ileana squirmed at the tight gazes on the ring settled on her finger when she looked at both of her parents. "No, I'm not pregnant and we have no plans to change that any time soon! I understand five years isn't a long time to many but I want to marry him, I do! I just...like he said, I love him more than anything in the world and would love nothing more than to tie my life to his and I would absolutely love nothing more than to bring our families together, if possible. I want and will never want, anyone other than Uri, Mama. If that's what you're worried about, about it being a snap decision, it's not. It's a very serious thing we've taken seriously over the past five months and it's something I'm serious about."

"And we're the first ones you've told about this engagement too?" Hungary questioned tilting her head crossing her arms over her chest giving the image Ileana was all to familiar with. When she was younger, fighting with her little brother she'd been screaming and hitting her mother would come in with the same stance expecting her to spill her guts over the whole thing and it was working now. Ileana bit her lip for a moment before nodding firmly while her mother made a soft noise. "Alright. Uri," He jumped lightly under her fierce stare. "I'll give my blessing on only one condition."

"Anything. I'll do anything you ask!" Uri knew he sounded to overly excitable but just imagine if this went well, he'd be able to tell everyone including his family and then it'd be like a weight of his chest! But if getting his blessing from Hungary was as simple as doing a little thing for her, for the Nation itself, Uri would no doubt do it for the sake of his enagement and he'd do it for his future mother-in-law if he so had too. "I'll do anything, Hungary, I promise! Just name it and I'll do it!"

Hungary considered him for a moment before smiling at him warmly, the same way Ileana did, and walked forward around the coffee table sitting directly in front of his view of Romania and took one of his hands. He'd never noticed how warm the woman was until his hand was being held by both of hers tightly and he met her gaze evenly as he could with nerves rattling around inside of him. "One, be true to my daughter, give her the best possible life she could ever have or ever imagine having." He nodded for that was easy enough, to do such a simple thing for Ileana. It was his goal every day since moving in together, to make her life the best she could possibly have and she smiled at him with pride. "Secondly," She paused then smirked joyfully. "You have to wait at least a year before giving me any grandchildren, you hear me? And when you do I want at least four of the suckers, to rub in Prussia's stupid face!"

"Really? That's the only reason you want grandchildren for?" Romania protested with irritation in his face when Hungary turned looking at him sharply while the Romanian stood up in front of Uri. "I stand with Hungary's first condition. You give my daughter the best possible life she could have or I will kick your ass into next week, no matter what Russia or China may have to say about it." He paused then looked at Ileana, like he was going to try to beg at least once about her decision. "Ești absolut sigur? Chiar sigur?"

Uri, looking clueless at the Romanian, looked to Ileana who smiled at her father softly but sighed through her nose. "Da, tată, sunt complet și total sigur despre Uri. Nu-ți face griji. îl iubesc foarte mult." Uri blinked when her eyes flicked to his with that smile becoming wider in response and he felt his cheeks warm slightly. Even if he had no clue whatsoever what she just said he had a very strong feeling over what it could be and he smiled back at her though he felt his must have been much more shy than her broad one.

Romania scrutinized his daughter, then Uri, for a few more seconds before letting out a long breath walking towards the door like he was about to take off and threw over his shoulder one short sentence that made Ileana cry out in joy. "Then, I give you both my blessing."

"Mine too." Hungary pressed a kiss to Ileana's cheek when the girl stood then ran after her father who shouted in alarm from the hall and a squeal from Ileana when Hungary looked at Uri then smiled warmly once more and ruffled his beige hair. "Welcome to the family, Uri~"


End file.
